


A Dragon in a China Shop: Kaiba at Ouran High School

by SerenaJones



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Boarding School, Crossover, Iceshipping, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 32,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25592968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenaJones/pseuds/SerenaJones
Summary: When Mokuba gets expelled, the Kaiba brothers need a new school. Ouran seemed just the place. The Dragon of Yu-Gi-Oh meets the Demon of Ouran, and passions run hot when temperaments run cool.
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto, Kaiba Seto/Ootori Kyoya, Puppyshipping
Comments: 14
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am forever grateful to my betas for this one: Mishiko Shinsei, Falon Govender, Barbara, Tryst Kinkou, and Ryouni Mihou.

"Yes?" I nearly broke the phone intercom. It was the fifth interruption in twenty minutes. "What now?"

"I'm sorry, sir," my secretary answered. "It's the school."

I sighed deeply. My head began to throb. From the beginning of last semester, Mokuba's school had gone from calling me once a quarter, to calling almost once a day. My brother's behavior was quite out of control.

And it was completely my fault. I had spoiled him rotten; given him everything I'd ever been denied and more. Now, at fourteen, he was arrogant, demanding, and a trial for both his teachers and classmates. Just as I had been.

I marshalled my patience. "Thank you. I'll take it." A moment later, my phone rang and I answered it. "Kaiba."

"Kaiba-sama, this is Headmaster Takashi. Forgive my calling you yet again, but I -" he hesitated. "I just wanted to verify something with you."

"Certainly. Anything to assist."

"Did -" he cleared his throat. "Or rather, was someone supposed to escort your brother home tonight?"

That got my attention. "What do you mean, 'escort'? Where is he?" There had been kidnapping attempts before, so only I and my assistant Kogoro were allowed to remove him from the school grounds. "What happened?"

"Nothing!" the Headmaster answered quickly. "Nothing. He's here, in my office. Safe and sound. But he has been insisting that he be allowed to leave and that he's to meet his escort at," I could hear the Headmaster's verbal quotes, "an 'undisclosed' location. Before we let him leave, I thought I should verify the arrangement with you."

"I see." My head was pounding now. I took a breath and tried to calm myself. "Kogoro should be there shortly, as usual. To my knowledge, there is no other escort. May I speak with my brother for just a moment?"

"Certainly."

The phone changed hands. "It's not a big deal!" Mokuba snapped. "I just wanted to go to the arcade."

"Then you could have waited and had Kogoro take you."

"He's a dick," my brother scoffed. "He's like having a narc attached to my fucking hip!"

"He is like having a bodyguard!" I found myself yelling. "Damn it, Mokuba! Everyday! It has been something everyday this week. You argued with your Math teacher, you punched a classmate, you have complained about the facilities, and now you try to run away!?" My head was pounding aggressively. I let it fall onto my desk. "What am I supposed to do? What have I not given you? What is left, brother?"

"Seto?" He sounded genuinely contrite. "Nii-sama?"

"Just come home," I said weakly. "We'll discuss it when you get here. Let me speak to the Headmaster."

"Ok, Nii-sama." And then softly, "I'm sorry," I heard him apologize to the Headmaster as well before handing over the phone.

"Kaiba-sama?"

"Yes." I tried to pull myself together. "Please accept my apologies for his behavior yet again. When he arrives, I will see that he is appropriately punished and...."

"Kaiba-sama, I am very sorry," the Headmaster interrupted me. "However, I don't believe that Domino High is the proper school for your brother."

"Excuse me?" This was the last crisis I needed.

"Kaiba-san is, well, high-spirited. He needs more personalized attention than we can give him here."

“You are not expelling him," I growled out.

"I would never use that word, Kaiba-sama. However, we would request that your brother transfer to another school. In another district," The man quickly tried to rephrase his statement. "Our neighboring school district has a wonderful array of institutes available and we believe Mokuba would be better off if he transferred-" 

"Unacceptable!" I protested. Mokuba had already been ‘transferred’ from two other schools to avoid the humiliation of expulsion. Keeping my brother’s school record confidential had been trying. A third “transfer” was likely to reach the press and be a public relations nightmare. "I'm sure you understand how difficult it is –" 

"Kaiba-sama, I regret to inform you that as of today, Kaiba Mokuba is no longer enrolled in the Domino school system. You will need to make other arrangements for your brother's education. If you wish to protest this decision, you may discuss it with the Minister of Education for the Prefecture." The Headmaster hung up.

The dial tone greeted me as I was assaulted with a full-on migraine.

* * * * * * * *

"You did not graduate from secondary school," the Minister of Education repeated.

"I didn't misunderstand you," I clarified. "I don't see why that is germane to our discussion today."

It was two days after Mokuba had been expelled. I had spent the first day in a drug-induced near coma. My brother spent the day acting as my assistant, answering my phone and replying to my emails while I took yet another sick day.

The only thing I did force myself to attend to was getting an appointment with the Ministry of State for Education. I did not want to discuss Mokuba's education with every mid-level bureaucrat in the Prefecture. I hated to use one of Gozaburo's cabinet level contacts, but this was too important. I did not want Mokuba consigned to a solitary world of private tutors. He deserved classmates and friends. Proms and game days.

If he would stop antagonizing school administrators long enough to finish high school!

I managed to choke down enough painkillers to be functional by noon, and Mokuba and I met with the most senior educator in Japan about my brother's enrollment issues. 

The conversation was not going as I anticipated.

"We are here to discuss my brother's continued enrollment in the Domino school district," I pressed. "My history -"

"Seto-kun," the Minister said in a tone reserved for soothing distressed kittens. "Your history is quite probably the heart of the issue. Why should your brother continue his education at a school that even you felt was beneath your station to finish?" I huffed at that. There were a number of reasons I didn't complete my high school program - none of them having anything to do with the quality of the school. I glanced at Mokuba; he was rolling his eyes. The Minister continued before either of us commented. "Please, I understand. I knew your father - I know how difficult he was. I think it was a mistake to allow you to take over his position at the helm of KaibaCorp after his... untimely passing."

"How does that pertain…?"

"At that time, my predecessor allowed you an exemption from completing your education. But I don't think he took into account the effect that would have on someone as impressionable as your young brother." Mokuba snorted at 'impressionable' and I, too, had to resist a snide comment. "No, I think they should have appointed a guardian and allowed you to complete your studies."

"There were, at the time, some security issues," I pointed out. "Part of the reason Mokuba is attending school in Domino is because KaibaCorp can control the safety of the entire student body," And because it allowed my brother and I to live together. I still was anxious at the idea of him living apart from me.

"There are other, secure schools."

"And there remains the threat of a hostile corporate takeover."

The Minister nodded. "A concern that your father also took very seriously. Still, I think for one school year, the KaibaCorp board could be persuaded to part with you."

"Again, my education is not in question here."

"As a point of fact, it is." The Minister handed me a document.

My petition to be declared emancipated and, subsequently, the formal head of the Kaiba Family. It had been 'in review' since Gozaburo's death.

I could not refrain from glaring at the Minister. "Blackmail? How mundane." My head was beginning to pound again.

"Blackmail is such a harsh word. The Prime Minister and I prefer to see this arrangement as incentive."

"The Prime Minister?" Mokuba and I exchanged a look. 

"Why the fuck would he care?" my brother asked.

"Because, young man, the Diet does care about the younger generation - especially those who will inevitably join our ranks one day. Here." The Minister laid a rather thick file in front of me. "These are the schools I believe most qualified to meet your needs.

* * * * * * * *

They were all well reputed boarding schools that catered to the most exceptional, most elite, most well bred families in Japan. Several included international nobility. All of them had written obsequious letters assuring the Minister of their ability to welcome the Kaiba brothers with open arms.

The tuition and fees charged by all of the schools was ridiculous; the per semester cost at several exceeded a year at Oxford. But they would ensure the highest quality of education, the finest accommodations, unquestionable standards of security - several were KaibaSecurity clients - and unparalleled networking access to the crème de la crème of Japanese society. 

The Prime Minister had even arranged for an 'investigation' by the Ministry of State for Trade into the proper ownership of KaibaCorp. While they were not freezing the business assets, they were blocking any changes in the management structure for the "foreseeable" future. The investigation - a sham to even the most elementary observer - would prevent any acquisition and freed me from that particular concern.

Still, I had no desire to attend any of the institutions suggested. While Mokuba may have burned all bridges in Domino, I had no such restraint and if I was being forced to graduate from any program, I wanted to do it someplace where I didn't have to go through the arduous task of 'making friends'. Mutou, Honda, and the others were not close chums, but we did share some common – and very unique – history. And I had to admit that I wouldn't mind seeing my Jounouchi again. History, indeed.

The only problem was that Mokuba refused to go.

"I don't care!" h whined petulantly. "I'm not staying at any of them!"

We were flying to a scheduled visit at the last of the institutions. Mokuba had found fault with every one of the schools. I had spent most of the last week barely functional - the migraines from the stress of dealing with my brother had left me bed-ridden twice. I was determined, however, to get him to accept one of the schools so that I could move on to other pressing KaibaCorp issues.

"Brother, either you select a school willingly, or I will select one for you and strand you there."

"I won't stay!" he snapped. "I'll walk back if I have to."

I looked at him for a moment. I doubted I would be able to stand upright the entire day. "Why do you hate me, Mokuba? Why do you make my life such a trial?"

He slumped back into his seat, frowning.

"What was wrong with the last one? What's wrong with the one that's next?"

A moment of silence went by.

"I don't want to be four hundred hundred hours away when they call me," he said finally, softly.

"When who calls you?" I sighed.

"When they finally call me to say you worked yourself to death."

We were both silent for a moment.

"That's ridicu-"

"All you do is work," he cut me off. "You hardly eat, you never sleep. You don't even see the guys any more."

"It's not as if I saw them frequently to begin with," I pointed out.

"You used to. You used to see Jou all the time. Now you don't see anyone or anything. The only time you leave that damn office is to do something 'with' me, 'for' me, or 'about' me." He sniffed and I realized that he was actually crying. "And I can't remember the last time you did something 'with' me."

"Mokuba...."

"So if you're staying home, then I'm staying home. I don't give a fuck about school! I just want to at least be able to say goodbye."

"Brother, I'm not dying." He scoffed at me. "I'm not. I don't handle stress well. I will address that."

"No, you won't," he sneered. "Everything's more important than you."

"On the contrary, I always suit my own preferences first."

"Yeah?" He looked at me. "You check your corporate emails before you go to the bathroom in the morning, but weeks can go by before you check your personal account. You used to leave Jou mid-fuck, if someone on the management team called you. And you'd rather become addicted to painkillers than admit that I'm a hopeless little shit!"

"Mokuba!" I tried to tell myself that there was no truth to his words, but they were hard to deny.

"So, no." He looked away; his energy seemed to drain out. “I'm not going."

"Unless I go...," I realized.

"What?"

"I'm being forced to participate in this farce as well," I reminded him. "If I attend the same school, would you stay and try to take your classes seriously? Try not to make my head burst?"

"Will you do something other than work 24/7?"

"Well, I'll hardly be able to drop by the office."

He seemed to consider the deal. "You promise?" For once he sounded like the fourteen-year-old boy he should be. "No work for the whole year?"

"I didn't say...," His expression fell, and I gave in without a fight. "Alright. I won't do any KaibaCorp work that requires me either physically or virtually in the office."

"And no conference calls!"

I frowned and thought quickly. "No calls longer than fifteen minutes. Some matters cannot be ignored."

"Well...ok," he agreed. "If you stay out of the office, I'll stay out of detention."

* * * * * * * *

"Welcome to Ouran Academy!" The Frenchman threw his arms around me and kissed both my cheeks. He then treated Mokuba to the same stereotypical greeting. "I hope you found your accommodations to your liking?"

"Yes." I nodded. "Thank you. I understand that you personally offered to host us."

"But of course! I had to; it would have been a black stain upon the honor of Ouran to have true Japanese samurai housed in the dorms!" Suo, our host and student guide bowed deeply.

Suo Rene Tamaki, the half Japanese son of the Ouran Chairman; I could hardly say 'no' when he offered Mokuba and I a suite in his home. He was blond and energetic; he reminded me of my Jou.

"Samurai?" Mokuba chuckled. "Dude, samurai died out, like two hundred years ago."

The boy's enthusiasm waned just a bit. I took pity on him.

"It is true that the Shogunate and proper Samurai were abolished by Emperor Meiji," I said. "However, until 1947, Kaiba was Daimyo - an Imperial cousin, as it were. We are, I believe, second or third removed from the current Emperor, but that would make us princes, rather than warriors."

Beside me our second guide sighed deeply. With Suo being so overjoyed to lead the tour, his partner had been content to follow along and provide the occasional practical data when needed. Ootori Kyoya, youngest son of a medical kingdom, was a virtual encyclopedia of details such as services provided and hours of operation, while Suo contented himself with which girls he had met in which buildings.

"Why did you have to tell him that?" Ootori murmured as he adjusted his glasses.

Suo was elated. "Princes? I had no idea the Japanese had princes! Mother? Mother, is it true? Are you a prince?"

His partner almost frowned, but marshaled his features quickly. "No, I am afraid that Ootori were not a Daimyo Family. Merely peasants who earned the few yen we have."

"Hey!" Mokuba took a step forward, but I held him back.

"Ootori Group?" I asked, already knowing the answer. "My congratulations on the 'few yen' you earned on the stock buyout of that American group. Kaiser wasn't it?"

"Yes." His tone had a note of distaste. "My elder brother handles our investment portfolio. Diversification is key to corporate survival." He adjusted his glasses again. "Of course, the CEO of both KaibaGames and KaibaArms would be familiar with such."

"And you two are already becoming fast friends!" Suo threw his arms around us both and I caught the look of utter exasperation on Ootori's face. It likely matched my own. "But come!" The blond released us both, in favor of dragging Mokuba toward the next building. "We haven't seen the garden. Or the library. And you must see our club room before we return you to the lower school."

"Is he always like that?" I asked, straightening my uniform. I preferred a mandarin collar, but the light blue of the western cut jacket complimented my eyes nicely.

"Quite," Ootori responded. "We may have guest accommodations available at my home, if the dorms are unacceptable."

"I may have to accept that offer."

* * * * * * * *

Mokuba shrugged. He frowned and looked at the wall, the ground, the sky, anything but me.

"Admit it!" I demanded.

We were standing in front of Ouran's lower school gym. In addition to the standard fitness equipment and facilities, the building featured an Olympic-size pool, a full track-and-field course, a spa, and a dojo. The school's student clubhouse beside us contained a shooting range, tennis and squash courts, several video/gaming lounges, a classic arcade, and a current generation KaibaGames HoloDueling system.

We had stepped a few feet away from Suo and Ootori, to have something of a private conversation. "I will not budge from this spot until you say it," I pushed. "I assure you, I can stand here considerably longer than you can."

"Ok!" he snapped. "Yes, it rocks! It has everything I could possibly want!" He crossed his arms, petulantly. "Dick," he muttered in English.

"Language," I admonished. But I gave him a slight smile and he tried not to smile in reply. "Was it really that hard to confess that the school is a good choice?"

"Serenity got into Domino this year," he pouted.

"You should have considered that before you antagonized the Headmaster."

"What about you?" he countered. "Are you going to keep your promise?"

I thought a moment about how to answer him. "There are other concerns that I have at the moment..."

"But-"

"...that we will discuss this evening. For now, my intention is to stay here. Will that satisfy you?"

Mokuba's eyes scanned Ootori and Suo. "I guess that's good enough for now." He lifted an eyebrow. "That must be them," We had been waiting for a guide for my brother.

I turned to see two boys a bit older than Mokuba bowing to Suo and Ootori. They were wearing the lower school's uniform. "Be civil," I told him as we re-joined the group.

"Prince Kaiba," Suo gestured to Mokuba, "these two young noblemen also have elder brothers in the upper school. May I present Haninozuka-kun and Morinozuka-kun?"

Haninozuka looked at us. "Kaiba? Of KaibaArms?"

"Yeah!" Mokuba actually looked excited. "Haninozuka Security?" The boy nodded. "We use you guys for unarmed combat training!"

Morinozuka nodded. "Yes, and several of your officers attend our traditional weapons training as well."

"Yeah. You guys run the dojo here?"

"Of course!" Haninozuka looked almost offended. "Who else? Have you seen it yet?"

"Not really."

"Come on!" The three headed into the building.

"Later, nii-sama!" Mokuba called over his shoulder.

* * * * * * * *

"Are you well, Kaiba?"

Ootori may have been genuinely concerned, but I wasn't prepared yet to show any more weakness than I could avoid.

"Quite," I replied, despite my fatigue. "I am, however, done with this," I pushed aside a plate of steamed vegetables I'd been toying with. "So as soon as he's finished wooing every woman in sight, we may continue the tour." Suo had half a dozen girls swooning around him.

The annoying thing was that I might shortly find myself participating in the same inane games of flattery and lies.

Ouran Academy was a phenomenal institution. It left poor humble Domino High School in the proverbial dust. But for all its facilities and amenities, a school was a school, and reading, writing and math were constants. Indeed, I had already tested out of all but a semester or so of Ouran's graduation requirements. There was only one thing that Ouran could provide that Domino had no way to match.

A wife.

Ouran offered me, in one location and without parental interference, access to the highest positioned women in the next generation of Japanese society. My personal preference for men aside, it was my obligation to the Kaiba Family to wed and produce an heir. Here, I could find a girl who understood the importance of station, and the value of Family Honor. If I was luckier than I deserved, I might even find a lesbian, which could allow us both to please our families and ourselves.

The tour of the school had been exhausting, but it had given me plenty of time to see the variety of girls available. I had no doubt that Mokuba would approve of any plan that consisted of me attempting to win dates rather than contracts. It would take some time to determine the best way to go about meeting my future bride, and unfortunately, I suspected that Suo would be in the thick of any method.

A hand grabbed my wrist and held it firmly.

I looked down. As a matter of habit, I had opened my pain pills and had two in my hand. I took them so frequently, I didn't even need water to wash them down. Throughout most of the day, my ubiquitous headache had been limited to a dull throbbing at the back of my skull, but I knew it wouldn't take much for that to grow.

I glared at the face of the person whose hand held my wrist. Ootori.

"That would be the sixth dose of those you've taken today, with precious little hydration and virtually no food."

"A physician?" I queried.

"No," he confessed. "But I have spent enough time in the medical field to recognize an unwise combination." He slid a bottle of water to me. "Proper hydration often works wonders." He released my hand.

Six doses in one day would be a bit toxic even with my tolerances. It wouldn't be an overdose, but it would not make tomorrow pleasant. I put the pills away and opened the water. "Thank you." I nodded.

"You are most welcome." He gestured to Suo. "When I can pull him away, we must go set up our club room. You may join us, if you would like. Today we will be serving a British tea. I suspect that it will not be exciting, but it will most likely be quiet."

* * * * * * * *

A host club. I nearly laughed out loud when I realized what was going on around me.

Ootori set a table for me - away from the bulk of the room. I could watch from afar as Ootori and Suo, the elder Haninozuka and Morinozuka brothers, and the twin sons of Hitachiin Couture each served tea to some of the loveliest girls in the school.

The club even had its own mutt! An effeminate boy attending Ouran on scholarship. He refreshed my tea and crumpets before sitting down at a couch and 'clients' of his own.

It was quite the view. The Hitachiin twins played a game of 'brotherly love' that was quite fetching and at moments, almost believable. Unlike his younger brother, the elder Haninozuka looked and acted like a preschooler - which cast Morinozuka as something of a father-figure. As I watched them, I found myself remembering Mokuba when he was young and childish. Suo was, of course, insufferably charming. And the Mutt - much like my Jou - was the very soul of common sense and unpretentious charisma.

Ootori, however, was the one I found my eye drawn to most often. Still waters run deep, the expression says. I found myself wondering, ‘how still, and how deep’?

A girl with a braid twisted around her head approached and gestured to the couch across from me.

"May I, Kaiba-san?"

"Certainly." I stood and bowed as she seated herself. Takamiro, I recalled. Family manufactured solar panels. Multinational sales.

She looked pointedly at an empty cup in the tea service, and then when I did not respond, poured herself a cup. "Am I your first?" she asked.

"Such a thing for a young lady to ask a gentleman," I quipped. Takamiro turned scarlet and I refilled my own tea. "But I must ask. If I said 'no', would you consider me a cad, or would you be disappointed?"

"Kaiba-san, I -" she cast around wildly as if she thought someone had overheard me. "I didn't mean.... I mean, I don't know what you thought I meant..."

"Perhaps I was wrong," I mused, enjoying her embarrassment. "Am I your first?"

"Kaiba-san!" she shrieked. All eyes turned to us as she turned an even deeper shade of red.

Ootori excused himself from his table and moved toward us. I saw several young ladies around the room look at me and began whispering.

"Kaiba-san, Takamiro-kohai," he greeted us. "I trust all is going well."

"Quite," I replied smoothly. "I was just asking Takamiro if this was her first visit to your club."

"I see," Ootori adjusted his glasses. "It is my honor to say that I normally have the pleasure of Takamiro-kohai's company at this time."

"You were so crowded." Takamiro seemed to be recovering herself. "And Kaiba-san was all alone."

"Kaiba-san is visiting us today." Ootori almost sounded annoyed. "He is not a member of the club. In fact, he was alone because he was not feeling well."

"Oh, you poor thing!" Takamiro exclaimed. "You should rest."

"I am fine, now." I smiled - my lips, at least - at Ootori. "My esteemed kohai gave me something to ease my earlier headache. I am most grateful for his assistance."

"I know what to do about a headache!" Takamiro popped up and moved next to me. "You just lie here." she pulled me down abruptly, putting my head in her lap. "And I'll rub your temples."

It was extremely off-putting, but I realized that if I was going to first woo then wed a woman, eventually I was going to have to touch one. Someday.

Still....

I righted myself and moved a bit away from her. "Please. Such behavior is somewhat... intimate in such a public place, isn't it?"

"That's an interesting turn," Ootori intoned behind me. "Who would have thought that a powerful CEO was such a shy prince at heart?" He walked away before I could do more than glare at him.

Takamiro was smiling sweetly, blush gone. "Shy? Oh, I see! I'm sorry, Kaiba-san. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable - to seem so forward. I'll sit over here again." She moved across from me and began telling me more about the school.

I paid trivial attention to her. I was more focused on Ootori who, after a brief conversation with Suo, was going around the room and pulling specific girls from each group. Suo had left his own flock of followers and was speaking to the club members. Only their mutt seemed to have a dispute with Suo; the mutt looked at me and shook his head. Suo's shoulders fell dramatically. Then, Suo seemed to make some overwrought proclamation and the mutt merely shook his head again.

Then I realized that all the girls Ootori had spoken with were moving toward me. My head began throbbing again.

"Is it your head again?" Takamiro started to reach out to me again, but hesitated. "Oh, you poor dear."

"What's wrong, Kaiba-kun?" The first of the new arrivals sat next to me and reached for my forehead. I pulled away from her, and she shifted back.

All of the girls sat down with moans of sympathy. Quietly, they began offering assistance.

"Would you like more tea?"

"I could get you a cool cloth. Haruhi-kun showed me how, once."

"I have a small pharmacy in my dorm room," one girl offered. "I could get you something."

"No. Really, ladies, I'm fine." I remembered the pills in my own pocket. I pulled them out, and tried to quickly take two of them.

Not quickly enough. "Oh!" The pharmacy-girl exclaimed. "Oh you poor thing! I could ask Haruhi-kun to dim the lights, if it would help."

The other girls gasped. "What's wrong with him?" Oddly, instead of the traditional Japanese response of fleeing from any signs of illness, these girls all seemed to move a touch closer to me.

My pharmacist, however, turned a cold eye on her fellows. "I happen to recognize that particular prescription. I do not know IF Kaiba-san has a medical condition, OR why he would have that particular bottle - since I have no way of knowing what is actually IN that particular little bottle - and IF I DID know what was in that particular little bottle, I _certainly_ wouldn't go around telling people about other people's possible medical conditions." She straightened her shoulders and flipped her hair with an air of superiority. "It would be unethical."

She was not attractive, however, she was clearly intelligent, a bit calculating to judge by how her speech affected her peers, and most importantly pharmaceuticals was an area in which Kaiba currently lacked a presence. "Thank you, my dear...?"

She did blush faintly as I graced my warmest smile upon her. "Oh! Daiichi Sakura." She bowed gracefully. "Daiichi-chan, if you'd like."

"Oh please, Kaiba-san," Takamiro spoke up. "There's no need for you to be so formal with me. I'm Yuyu-chan to my friends. And after all, I was your first," she tittered.

* * * * * * * *

I spent the ride home on my cell with Kogoro, being brought up-to-date on the status of the ongoing projects. At the fifteen-minute mark, Mokuba actually pinched me. When I turned to admonish him, however, Suo had already engaged my brother in another conversation. I was able to spend the entire trip dealing with corporate issues.

What Suo referred to as the guesthouse was almost twice the size of Kaiba Manor. It was an opulent European-style mansion.

"I do regret that I will not be staying here with you, but my Grandmother quite insists that I spend my evenings with her," Suo apologized. He insisted on introducing us to the staff individually, and then gave us a tour of the building.

"And here are your rooms!" Suo opened a pair of double doors into a salon with a sitting area in front of a large bay window, and a white grand piano. To both the far left and right were additional sets of doors. "I hope you will be comfortable here. Moke-kun, I had the staff put your things in the western suite because it’s closer to the kitchen and you are a growing boy."

"Whatever!" My brother rolled his eyes and stomped off to his new room.

Suo continued as if he didn't notice. "Kaiba-senpai, the eastern suite is a bit quieter, and the curtains are opaque." He gestured to the piano. "Do you play?"

"No." My day - my week, really - was beginning to weigh on me and I had several things to accomplish before I could attempt to sleep. "Music was never highly prized in the Kaiba home."

"A true shame," he sighed as he seated himself. He began to play.

I didn't know the piece, but it was lovely. I sat and listened as this boy who was so ridiculous so much of the time vanished into the man pouring his heart into the music.

I woke to silence. I was still on the salon sofa, but someone had placed a blanket over me and removed my shoes. An array of fruit, cheese and French bread sat, covered, on the table beside me. The view out of the bay window included moonlight and stars.

I took a handful of grapes with me to check on Mokuba. He was asleep on his bed, still dressed. The TV was on softly and several open textbooks showed that he'd at least made an attempt at completing his homework.

I had long years of practice at putting my brother to bed without waking him. I kissed his forehead, closed his books, and turned off the TV.

I didn't think the cheese would keep and our suite did not have a kitchenette, so I ate what I could of it. The brie was rich and tangy and the mozzarella was sweet. I left the remains in case I was still awake and wanted something before breakfast.

My room was as grand as the rest of the house. The bed was king-sized. Far too large for my taste. After I ended my relationship with my Jou, I had a custom bed put into my room. It was only a bit wider than a twin, but nearly a foot longer. I found that long and narrow suited me more than wide yet empty.

I took the time to unpack. The household staff had done most of the chore for me, but I went through the room and rearranged things more to my liking. I set my grooming items in the bathroom in the correct locations.

I did have a desk, so I set-up my laptop, connected to the guest house's wifi, and did a bit of further research on the students I had met so far. Especially those in the Host Club. If I was intending to join them, I wanted to know as much about them as possible.

First, there was our host, Suo Tamaki, sole heir to the Suo fortune. There had apparently been issues between his mother and his grandmother, but they had since been resolved. Suo was known for being somewhat dramatic and had a reputation I could well believe for leaving a string of broken hearts behind him. No one had reported paternity suits, but such things are often hidden behind solidly closed doors. He had founded the host club a year or so prior, and had recruited its membership. Within the club, he considered himself ‘Father’.

There was a great deal of information regarding the Hitachiin twins. They had modeled for Hitachiin Couture since birth it seemed. The brothers were always pictured together and rarely even seen apart. They were, in fact, identical and it was well known that they frequently lied about their names, making it impossible for anyone to win the ‘Which is Hikaru?’ game they enjoyed so much.

There wasn’t much regarding Morinozuka, the silent mountain of a boy who shadowed his child-like cousin, and what was available led back to the Haninozuka family. The two were linked by a historic vassalage until a recent generation linked them by marriage. Mitusukuni - known as ‘Honey’ to everyone - was already familiar to me. Honey - and Mori, I found - had an impressive list of awards, certifications, and championships in a number of traditional disciplines. KaibaSecurity had several contracts with the Haninozuka family for physical training and Honey was frequently mentioned as a master of martial arts. I had thought the reports of him being short were exaggerated. For my own amusement, I checked an earlier file to see who was shorter - Honey or Mutuo - and decided that it was more entertaining to treat Mutuo as the shortest man I knew regardless of his 2cm triumph. 

There was virtually nothing about the club’s stray. A small article about him winning a scholarship and an obituary for his mother several years prior. Much like my Jou; my initial research into his background turned up nothing in the general media. I had to have a full background check done to find all the skeletons in my Jou’s closet. I rather suspected that it would not be worth the effort in this case. Haruhi struck me as the type who had no secrets worth knowing.

The last file I perused was Ootori. Tall, black hair, glasses. Very classically Japanese in both look and demeanor, without being passe. He was quite striking. Nothing like my Jou. Kyoya was the third son of four children. His father’s medical services empire showed all public signs of being passed down to Kyoya’s eldest brother. But there were three public announcements, quietly notifying the public of stock buy-outs. I logged into my stock portfolio and found the trades. Kyoya’s name was legally required on the transactions, but there were several others, to companies that were newly formed and had vanished mere months after their purchases. I looked at the host club’s ‘Mother’ again. Quite striking indeed.

I was still awake when my alarm sounded.

I was showered, dressed, and prying Mokuba out of bed when our suite doors flew open.

"Good morning, most graceful Kaiba Princes!" Suo twittered. In the morning sun, he was virtually radiant. "In honor of your first morning at chez Suo, I requested an authentic French breakfast: fresh croissants, apricot preserves, and the finest coffee found in the world!"

"One bullet!" Mokuba snarled. "Right here." He tapped Suo's adam's apple. "Shut you the fuck up for good." My brother dragged himself into his bathroom. "That fucking coffee better be fucking hot when I come out," he growled just before the door slammed.

"My brother is the primary reason the Board never meets before 10am," I chuckled. "I suggest we move to the other room."

"Agreed."

I went to the breakfast tray and helped myself to coffee and a croissant. The staff had cleared away my fruit; I would have to discuss getting a mini-fridge. The one in my office at KaibaCorp was invaluable. I sat on the sofa and began checking my emails for issues that needed to be addressed before I attended class. And before Mokuba caught me checking my emails.

Suo sat at the piano again. "Is there any particular style of music you prefer, Kaiba-senpai?" he asked as he began playing Beethoven’s 'Moonlight Sonata.' 

I only recognized it because I was required to take a music appreciation class years ago and our instructor called it ‘the most romantic piece of music ever written.’ When my Jou finally seduced me, he played a recording of it. It became a secret code between us - if one of us was 'in the mood,' we would mention Moonlight Sonata.

I found myself wandering over to the piano.

"What you are playing appeals to me," I leaned against the side and watched his hands for a moment. "You play beautifully," I paused and leaned a bit closer. "Do you charm many this way?"

He didn't look up from the keys. "Music is just one of my talents."

"It is tempting to learn how many talents you have."

I could see a faint blush color his cheeks. "I would be honored to show you all you wish to see," he paused a moment. "But though you are quite the beauty, I have never been 'tempted' by princes."

"I see," I replied, moving back a bit. "Pity."

He smiled a bit. "Of course, 'Mother' finds true princes quite charming." He laughed quietly. "Though he is not as given to temptation as I."

"Is that -"

"Oh geez!" Mokuba exclaimed. "Why is it always the pretty blonde boys? Should I wait downstairs, or are you two almost done?"

I stood up. "You should have breakfast. And be more polite to our host who was so thoughtful this morning," I returned to the sofa and my phone, and Suo began playing something more lively.

"Whatever. There isn't even any real food here," he muttered and fixed himself a plate. "What about you?"

"I've eaten," I held up the remains of my meal.

"Bread and coffee?" he scoffed. "They won't even need a full-sized coffin."

"And I ate dinner last night as well," I pointed out. "So I am not starving to death, thank you. Eat. We need to leave soon if you're going to be on time." I thought for a moment and decided that I didn't care if Suo knew my goal for the year. "And I wanted to talk to you about staying here."

Mokuba frowned. "What? You're going to go back already? You didn't even try!"

"On the contrary," I laughed. "In fact, I have every intention of staying for the entire year - if not longer." I turned slightly. "Suo? Join us a moment."

"But of course!" He left the piano and bowed deeply before us. "How, oh noble Princes of Kaiba, may I assist you?"

"I was hoping you would allow me to join your club."

Suo smiled only a split second before he nearly crushed me with a hug. "The only thing we've been lacking was a tragic beauty! And now - adopted, only for his new father to die, forced to become an executive, a parent, and yet so frail - so wounded - himself! The princesses will ADORE you!"

My shock at his 'attack' was overshadowed by my shock at his knowledge about me. At some point this boy, who appeared so flighty and empty, had done some research. I revised my estimation of him.

"Princesses?" Mokuba sputtered from somewhere outside my current view. "What kind of club is it?"

Suo released me and struck a dramatic pose. "Your elder brother has just joined the most exclusive, most envied club anywhere! The Ouran Academy High School Host Club features only the most pedigreed, most beautiful men on campus and entertains daily the flowers of Ouran's society!"

"Ohhhhh," Mokuba said, nodding. "I was hoping 'that' wouldn't be a problem, nii-sama. Wow, a whole club! Are they all as far Out as him?"

"Far out?" Suo asked.

"Not Out, just French." I had to chuckle. "No, their - our, I should say - our guests are female. It has simply occurred to me that if I'm going to become head of the Kaiba Family, there will eventually need to be more 'family' than you and I."

"What about Jou?" Mokuba asked. Then his smirk became enlightened. "OH! You just want a baby mamma!" He nodded. "Yeah, if the upper school is like the lower, you've got half the Diet and most of the top 100 incomes to pick from." He savaged a danish and followed it with a gulp of coffee. "A bunch of rich foreigners, too."

"A 'baby mamma'?" Suo asked, his expression darker than I would have thought possible. "I trust that you both are aware of the strict Ouran policy against immoral behavior? The young women here are only the most honored and most honorable, and I would take it as a personal affront if -"

"I assure you, Suo, I have no intention of doing anything with any of them. If you weren't already certain, let me be quite frank - I am only attracted to men -"

"Blonde men," Mokuba injected.

"- and I seek a partnership, not a paramour. Lovers - of any hair color, brother - have turned out to be more trouble than they are worth. And quite frankly, do you know how much it costs to deal with a bastard child? No, Suo," I chuckled, "I take no woman to bed until I am legally and safely wed."

Suo started to speak, but someone knocked on the door. An elderly housekeeper opened it and bowed. "Forgive my intrusion, but you boys need to leave now if Master Suo plans to be on time for school. For once," She had the look of one with whom you do not trifle.

I glanced at my watch. "Yes, it is rather late. Mokuba, get your books. Did you finish any of your homework?"

"It's all bullshit busy work," he shrugged as he went back for his book bag.

"I'm sure. Nevertheless, starting tonight I am reviewing all of your work."

"Aw, man!"

* * * * * * * *

The Ouran course work was more or less what I expected. Most of the classes were geared toward practical applications - Finance, Economics, Technical Writing, Computer Programming - but there were many fine arts classes as well. French Poetry, Chinese Watercolors, Literature of the Edo Period. The annoying thing was that despite being the socially elite, most of my classmates were no smarter than Mutou and his happy crew. In fact, with a few exceptions, Mutou and his friend brigade may, in fact, have been smarter - which was a depressing thought.

That, thankfully, did not include the other Host Club members, who welcomed me to their rank with apparent open arms. Our club members were all A-1 level students in the top 5% of the Junior and Senior class.

And when I was formally introduced to their mutt, I realized 'he' was a 'she'!

I looked at Ootori, whose reputation as one of the most feared and admired people on campus I was already learning. "Is this a common practice here?"

"No," he answered, adjusting his glasses. "Nor is Haruhi-kun's situation common knowledge."

"I see." I looked at the mutt again. "Very well, I'm sure you have your reasons."

"Oh yeah," she shrugged. "Well, I owe the club ¥8,000,000.00, but they'll consider it paid if I bring in enough clients."

I thought about it for a moment, and then nodded at Ootori. "Practical, efficient, unorthodox, and yet elegant. Brilliant. Successful?"

"Wildly," he admitted. "I have financials if you would like to review them later."

Beauty and brains; I tried not to leer. Temptation indeed.

Ootori went over the few club rules with me, and the schedule. They had a cosplay event approximately once a week in which I was expected to participate. They did have quotas and rankings, but all of the actual profit from the club went to the Ouran scholarship fund.

"Haruhi-kun is certainly a gifted student," Ootori said as we reviewed the information, "but by no means is she the only commoner student who can achieve at the Ouran level. The Chairman has agreed that once Haruhi graduates, the scholarship will be named for her. She doesn't know anything about this, you understand."

"And from what I've seen of her nature, she doesn't need to," I agreed. "She'd undoubtedly try to find a reason why she didn't deserve such an honor."

"Suo loves her," Ootori said simply. "We all do, I rather suspect, but his love moves beyond friendship."

"Dating?"

He shook his head. "Frankly, they both are quite blind to their feelings for one another. It's almost comical." He cleared his throat and pulled out a roll of paper. "The school cultural festival is in two months. Last year, there was a significant battle for the use of the grand salon - which we won. This year, I made it clear that we would be using the salon again and thus far, we are the only group who has entered a bid for it. This year, we intend to turn it into a fairy-tale land.

It was a rough sketch, but they were transforming the room - building a mountain with oni and yeti in one corner, and pool with fairies and talking animals in another. There were additional costume design sketches, ideas for food service, notes for activities, and other such.

"Do we have a budget?" I asked. He gave me the proposal. Ordinarily, I wouldn't even bother to laugh at a number that low. But this might qualify as a charitable deduction, and if it all worked out, the PR would be worth its proverbial weight in gold. "You realize I can do most of this with holographic projectors."

Ootori arched an eyebrow.

"The mountain and the lake will add more interactive fun if they are real, but the ogres and fairies, and so on. Those would be quite simple."

"Time frame?"

"I should be able to get a design team in to look at the space by the end of the week. The animation and fight choreography - do you think Haninozuka will assist?"

"For this, he and Mori-senpai will be at your disposal."

"Then we should be able to finish in under two months’ time. We build similar sets for conventions. They're modular. Build scaffolding, hang a few dozen light fixtures, control the show from a wireless handheld. Two days to load in. Voila."

Ootori was taking notes. "We can sell souvenirs and photos. A making of video. Excellent! This should be our most profitable year yet."

"Good. I was hoping you'd find the KaibaTech offer tempting."

"Tempting?" Ootori looked at me. I wasn't sure, but it seemed that his cheeks flushed faintly. "KaibaTech is world renowned for its entertainment value. If you hadn't volunteered, we most certainly would have requested it. You are a club member after all."

"Of course."


	2. Chapter 2

On my fourth day at Ouran, I awoke at 4am to both my cell phone ringing and my urgent email tone buzzing. Our office in Manila had flooded from a tropical storm that dropped 24 inches of rain in 16 hours. The building had procedures in place for such occurrences under most extreme weather, but six employees were killed on site. It was unknown if any had perished in other places. The area was still off limits and more rain was expected over the next few days, but Manila was the primary design office for a dozen hologames scheduled for release in the next six to eight months. If we lost the servers there, years of work would have to be re-created.

Kogoro insisted that our teams were assisting with the evacuations, that data was being downloaded as fast as technologically possible, and that there was no reason for me to leave school.

"Are sure you want to go to class today, nii-sama?" Mokuba asked as he got out of the limo in front of his first class. "This isn't a normal work thing."

"Kogoro is competent and Manila floods seasonally," I said lightly. "If they need me, they will call." In reality, I was frantic to know what was going on and the stress had already started the pain inching up my neck.

My brother frowned - probably seeing right through such a transparent lie - and looked at Suo. "Keep an eye on him today, ok?"

"I shan’t let him out of my sight." The door closed and we headed toward the upper school. "Are you likely to do something exciting?" he asked me.

"No," I replied.

I did not get called again, but that didn't relieve my stress. Just before lunch, the full-blown migraine kicked in and I was forced to leave my class. Haninozuka and Morinozuka assisted - carried - me to the infirmary.

When I awoke later, the entire club was there, looking worried.

"Idiot!" the mutt said softly, but with some heat. "You should have told someone about this!" Which was the same thing my Jou said the first time he witnessed an attack. Only he was much, much louder.

"I have," I said. "That is why I now have prescriptions to treat the condition. Don't you people have anything else to do?"

"No," one of the twins responded. "Yeah, all the girls wanted to see you," the other added.

"In fact, the majority of our client base is in the waiting room," Ootori informed me. "Many are paying admission to see you when you're ready."

* * * * * * * *

"I'm afraid that I can't help feeling responsible," I told the 'princesses' over tea. "Six men lost their lives protecting my property. I cannot help but ask if they would have died for anyone else."

It was true, if exaggerated, but the girls were melting in the 'romance' of my distress. Nomura (Banking) Akio and Ricoh (Office Equipment) Takachi both coo'd sympathetically. Daiwa (Home Construction) Jiao actually shed a tear. Since the flood, my client list was full and I was receiving confession notes daily - from both princesses and princes.

“At least you didn’t lose your factory," Honda (automotives) Akiko sighed. “One of my father’s factories flooded out completely! It will be months before it’s back online.”

“Don’t be absurd!” Daiichi-chan snapped. “I should think it would be perfectly clear _even_ to _you_ that Kaiba-senpai is more concerned with the lives lost than with the cost of replaceable property! _Some_ of us are aware that the cost of human capital far outweighs the cost of any physical goods. You can build a better machine, but the men Kaiba-senpai lost had loyalty. Will your father be able to replace _that_ in months?”

Honda shrank and I resisted laughing. Already it was clear that there was a competition for my hand. I wasn’t sure if it was my charm, good looks, or well-known net worth that had made me so popular, but it was quite entertaining watching these girls slice each other to the bone with well-cultivated words. I was mentally taking notes; some of these polite exchanges would serve me well in both the dueling arena and the boardroom.

“Daiichi-chan!” Ricoh admonished. “Akiko-kohai is young. She’s never actually worked in their office so she doesn’t understand the difficulties of personnel. Akiko-kohai, I know this discussion must be tiresome for you. There is a seat free with Honey-kun, if you would prefer.”

“Yes," Nomura agreed. “I find that if you are unable to recover from a small loss, it is best to go to where you will not suffer one. What do you think, Kaiba-senpai?”

I smiled. It was like being a shark in a pool of piranha. “I think that you all make very good points that I shall have to consider further. Honda, please," I offered the girl my arm. “Allow me to escort you to Haninozuka as I happen to know he does enjoy your company greatly.”

* * * * * * * *

The largest change came from Ootori. He insisted that the girls leave precisely when the club hours ended, and began riding home with me – ostensibly to discuss the Festival. He had Suo redecorate the salon in colors less likely to aggravate my condition and had an Ootori Group spa custom installed in the room across the hall from our suite. Suo simply smiled and agreed to all of Ootori's instructions.

My desire to sleep with him grew rapidly.

My opportunity eventually came when the club cosplayed ancient Rome. Ootori in a toga - all of them to be honest - reminded me that I hadn't been with anyone since my Jou slipped through my fingers.

"I hope you ladies aren't too disappointed," I demurred. Modesty was not my strong suit, but I could hardly be 'shy' and brag about my physique. "I feel rather embarrassed being so undressed."

"You look wonderful to me," Kia (automotives, electronics) Tochiko sighed. "Beautiful."

"Some of us are not interested in how a man looks," Daiichi-chan commented. "Even if he is stunning, whether dressed or undressed. I'm more interested in how a man thinks."

"And that, in part, is why I think so highly of you, Daiichi-chan." Indeed, she was one of the best candidates for a wife in the school thus far. She was calculating, competitive, and frequently attributed with manipulating various clubs into doing her will. I would need an ironclad prenuptial agreement well before pursuing her seriously, but she was on my shortlist.

She was, however, susceptible to flattery and blushed on the occasions when I complimented her.

"I do hate to disrupt you all," Ootori said from behind me, "but Seto-kun and I must meet with the engineers for the school festival next month."

I looked at him; it was the first time he'd used my personal name. "Is it that time already, Kyoya- _kun_? I guess all the beauty I see has blinded me to time."

He hesitated. "Quite," he said finally, adjusting his glasses.

We excused ourselves. On our way to the grand salon, Ootori cleared his throat. "So, Daiichi-senpai appears to be winning your little competition."

"She is in the lead at the moment, however, this is only my first semester. I have no intention of making a decision so soon."

"Tell me, Kaiba. Did it ever occur to you to marry for love?"

"That's an odd question, coming from you." He didn't rise to the bait. I let his silence pass and answered his question. "Marrying for love simply isn't an option for me. If there were anyone I loved enough to marry, I doubt they'd be...tempted...to do so."

"And if they were?"

I stopped walking. "If they were, I'd reconsider my opinion on the subject."

“I see,” he nodded. “And I presume that you are only interested in long-term commitments at this point. It is an interesting dichotomy - the concept of simple fun is the backbone of KaibaGames, and yet it seems almost erased from your personal life.”

“I categorically refute that; I greatly enjoy the creation process in addition to playing the games I create. In fact, part of my ‘job’ entails playing every game we release and riding every one of our amusement park rides." I chuckled. “As for short-term relationships, I do have them. Just not with women.”

He stopped and faced me. I realized that he was slowly backing me into the wall. How could a boy who was shorter than I seem so imposing?

That close and yet I was still taken by surprise when his lips touched mine. The kiss was fierce and deep and I was pinned by its strength.

“Who said anything about women?” he released me, appearing as calm as ever, and continued down the hall. "Perhaps you should do more research into 'temptation'."

* * * * * * * *

I arrived at the Ootori home just after 10pm. I wanted to discuss the nearly final plans for the festival, but I wanted to discuss the kiss too. As much as I wanted it to happen, I wasn't sure I wanted it to happen _now_.

The butler escorted me to a sitting room. A few minutes later, a man who looked nothing like Ootori entered. "Kaiba-san! Welcome to my home," he said bowing.

The father, no doubt. "Ootori. Pleasure to meet you."

He almost frowned at the lack of an honorific, but covered his distaste well. "I hope my son is not infringing on your time with this foolish club nonsense of his."

"On the contrary. I am indebted to him for the opportunity to display KaibaTech in this manner. People always look to us for games, but decor is a subtler use of my skills."

"Father," Kyoya's voice cut in. "I'm sure Kaiba-senpai has had a long day. The sooner I approve his specs, the less of his time I'll waste."

He was standing in the doorway. He still wore his uniform pants, but his shirt was open, exposing his smooth, bare chest. His hair was tousled. It was a tempting look to say the least.

"We can work in my study," he gestured for me to follow him. "This way."

He showed me to a room that was part library and part office. "Do you need a computer?"

"No." I already had my tablet out and quickly opened the file. A moment after he closed the door, a fully armored, seven-foot ogre appeared behind him.

"Oh!" He actually jumped as the creature from legend bent down and snarled menacingly at him. "That is quite impressive." He cleared his throat. "How solid is it?"

I tried not to show my amusement at his response. "This one only looks solid. It and its brothers will be walking around, getting into fights and generally making a nuisance of themselves. The solid lights will be stationed anyplace not open to the public. Each club member will have one of these to control the projectors as needed."

"I'm impressed." He took hold of himself and stepped through the hologram toward me. "Quite a startling effect."

"We have a dozen or so creatures completed." I began scrolling through our other creatures. A kitsune, a few different kappas, Tengu, an oni, a ninyo, and, of course, a white dragon paraded before us. 'Kisara' - my digital pet and always hard-light - settled like a cat at my feet and rubbed against me until I scratched her chin. "We'll have another six or seven before the festival."

"That one seems almost alive," Ootori commented.

"Little more than a common digital pet, I assure you. I've merely had several years to play with this particular program."

"I see." He took a step closer to me, but Kisara hissed at him. "I don't recall ever seeing a possessive digital pet before."

I looked at Kisara oddly. I hadn't programmed hissing. In fact, normally she was quite affectionate. She would even sleep on the couch next to my Jou if we left the program running long enough. "The program does have a subroutine that can duplicate behaviors it has recorded. Let me try something."

First, I temporarily re-set Kisara to intangible; if this was some kind of 'protection instinct' I didn't want her to attack physically.

Then I crossed the room to Ootori who was leaning against the arm of the couch. Kisara hissed again, but only eyed us warily. I watched Kisara as I placed my hand on Ootori's chest. She actually growled.

"Are you sure this is wise, Kaiba?" Ootori asked.

"Wise? No." I faced him directly. "But it is exceedingly tempting." This time, I kissed him before he could move.

He responded slowly, as if he'd been resisting himself rather than me. We held the kiss as if exploring each other’s lips, teeth, and tongue were the only use of time in the world. Eventually, I slid my hand into his hair. It was softer, but shorter than my Jou's. Kyoya slipped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer. His other arm joined it.

Kisara made a loud, mournful yowling sound behind us. I released Kyoya’s hair to fumble for the tablet I'd put down before we both became so distracted, and turned the program off.

Kyoya's lips released mine. "My room is upstairs if you would like to stay and discuss the festival plans in more detail." His exterior was as cool as ever.

"I wouldn't want to keep you up too late." I tried not to pant.

"It's no trouble for me," he replied smoothly, "but I do understand that you may wish to attend to your brother."

I pulled my cell phone and hit speed dial #1.

"Hey, nii-sama!" he greeted me. "You coming home late, or out for the night?"

"I haven't determined. Have you completed your homework?"

"Geez! I will, I promise, ok?"

"I will check it as soon as I return."

"Wow, big bro, you were way cooler when you were doin' it with Jou," he snickered. "When are you gonna get laid again?"

"Careful. You may find yourself grounded."

"Relax! It's just a joke." I could almost hear his eyes rolling. "I'm almost finished, anyway."

"Good. Good night, Mokuba."

"Night, big bro. Tell blondie I said night too, ok?"

* * * * * * * *

Kyoya's room was as calm and well ordered as he himself. The bed was made. Books were neatly arranged on the shelves. No clothes graced the floor or the furniture. It was the polar opposite of my Jou's room.

He closed the door behind me, and pulled me close again. "Shall we resume?"

"I propose that we get a bit more comfortable."

I slid my hands up his toned chest and slowly pushed his shirt off his broad shoulders. He took the hint and began removing my school jacket. He would not let me release his belt until my torso was as bare as his. He flicked his thumbs over my sensitive nipples and I found myself moaning softly. I dipped my head down and licked his in reply.

We were very slow. Much slower than my Jou and I ever managed. Kyoya was very deliberate with every touch; I tried to match him, but found my passion more fire than air.

He would stroke or suck something until I was on the brink of madness only to change his target before I found release.

Finally, he lifted his face and I was able to grab his chin, pulling him up beside me.

"Your turn," I gasped. It was surprisingly easy to roll him onto his back. I discovered that he'd only appeared unmoved by our activities. The sheen of sweat coating his body, and the sticky mess between his legs told me far more than his expressionless features. And I had barely begun to tease him when he released again.

I lay beside him. "Quite unfair of you," I teased.

"I suspect you will even things." His voice was level even if his heart rate was not. "Top drawer."

Lube, I presumed he meant. I opened the drawer, found the tube, and poured a small amount in my hand. I used it to stroke his hardening shaft, his tightly drawn stones, and the dark, puckered entrance behind them. Kyoya's eyes fluttered a bit and his breathing became more ragged, but there was little other indication of his pleasure. I worked my fingers into him, one at a time, probing deeper and deeper. Finally, his breath caught and he shuddered. I touched the spot again and he gasped.

I decided that I had waited long enough. I knelt between his legs, spreading them widely. I used the last of the lubricant on my hand to coat my own shaft and then entered Kyoya without any warning.

"Oh my," he let out so softly I almost missed it. "I was not expecting...that." His eyes fell shut and he took a breath. "I think I need a moment."

"Take your time," I replied. He was so tight, I wondered for a moment if he was a virgin. I hadn't asked; I'd rather presumed.... "Kyoya -" I started, suddenly concerned that I'd just done something horrible.

"You are somewhat larger than I expected," he interjected. "I recommend that you take as little time as possible to finish."

"If you prefer, I can stop altogether."

He wrapped his legs around mine. "You mistake my issue. Had I calculated your approximate length more accurately, I would have held this activity off until an evening when my father and brothers were not home." His arms snaked around my neck. "As it stands now, I can hardly control myself."

"Really?" I found myself smirking. "How terribly Japanese." I turned his face up slightly and kissed him passionately. "Let us test that control further."

I pulled out almost completely and then pushed back in. I kept each stroke as slow as I could manage and made a point to strike his prostate each time. Kyoya struggled to keep his facial expressions controlled, but the nearer he came to peaking again, the more his composure slipped.

My Jou was never silent or composed. My Jou was loud and demanding. He told me what he wanted to feel, what he wanted to do. He made me tell him how I felt. Physically, Kyoya felt divine - like his body was designed to fit mine. Emotionally, however, the lack of passion made the sex feel empty. Like an act of masturbation. I found myself trying to force a response from him.

It wasn't too long before Kyoya began gasping with every stroke. It seemed to me that he was fighting not to cry out. But I wanted to hear him. I needed it. "Let me hear your voice, Kyo-chan," I twisted my hips as I whispered to him, repeatedly striking the spot that seemed to be his weak point.

He grit his teeth and clenched his eyes tightly. His arms tightened around my neck. Finally, he burst, both his voice and his cock. I emptied into him less than a second following. I kissed him deeply, smothering our sounds; it really would not do for his father to find us.

"Satisfied?" I asked when we were both no longer panting

"Somewhat," he replied. But he smiled lazily as he pulled me back down.

* * * * *

In the morning, I awoke to Kyoya's delectable ass rubbing against my morning wood. As much as I wanted to take advantage of the circumstance, I knew he and I would need to discuss the situation before we went any further. I found Kyoya's elegant but rather sparse bathroom and relieved myself. When I returned, a maid was gathering my clothing.

"We should have these cleaned by breakfast, sir," she bowed. If my current state of undress surprised her, she hid it well.

"No starch," I informed her. "And just coffee."

"Yes, s-"

"Actually," Kyoya growled. "We will both have my usual breakfast," I looked over my shoulder; Kyoya was doing a fair impression of Mokuba first thing in the morning – frowning, disheveled, grumpy. "And if any of my classmates arrive this morning, have them wait in the parlor. Lock them in; they will ignore the request if you don't."

"Yes, young master." She bowed. "No starch, full breakfast, sir's classmates are to be held in the parlor." A moment later, she was gone.

"She won't talk," Kyoya yawned. "Not even to my father. I obtained some questionable items for her mother and so Miyu is quite loyal to me."

"It is difficult to retain trustworthy personal staff." I nodded.

He cleared his throat. "I'm afraid I'm a bit disadvantaged at the moment. I've never woken up with a partner. If you are expecting some kind of affection or continuance of last evening....

"That would depend entirely on whether we intend to repeat last night's events." I sat on the bed beside him. "Personally, I have no objection so long as you understand that this is purely for the physical release. I have no emotional attachment to you, and I have no intention of developing one."

"Well." Kyoya yawned again. "That simplified matters greatly. I tend to be a night owl rather than an early bird." He lay down and pulled the covers over his shoulders. "If you have no objections...?"

I chuckled. "I'll let you know when one arises. Wi-fi?"

"Of course. And there are robes in the closet to the left. Put one on before the rest of the staff see you."

* * * * *

Kyoya was the first person I'd slept with since I'd ended things with my Jou more than a year ago. Our relationship was over. We hadn't even spoken since KaibaCon and that was unavoidable at the time.

And yet, in the back of my mind, a voice was nagging me about loyalty and honor. Absurd concepts. Meaningless. I did not need to be concerned about hurting my ex-lover. We never vowed to love, honor, cherish and obey. Certainly not 'obey'; I wouldn't have said it and my Jou wouldn't have done it.

The migraine started in the afternoon as I reached the clubroom. It was spectacular – involving photophobia, phonophobia, and nausea. I was rushed to the infirmary.

Shortly after I was settled into a dark, silent room the door opened.

"I brought your pills, nii-sama," Mokuba whispered as he set the bottle and water on the table beside me. "I'm sorry."

I pried my eyes open. "Not you, brother." I almost managed to smile. "I suspect this is entirely stress I brought on myself."

"You?"

"Although, I'll look into what you've done this week just to see."

There was a very light tap on the door. We both looked toward it.

"Right." Mokuba frowned. "Daiichi's out there, acting like she's your girlfriend. Is she?"

"No," I assured him. "And I don't think I can tolerate seeing anyone right now. Be kind; she's still a possible."

"Ok, nii-sama." He got up to leave.

"And Mokuba?" He paused and I forced another smile. "I'll be fine. An hour or two of rest. There is no need for you to worry. You have club activities today, don't you?"

"They don't matter; I've -"

"Go. It will only add to my stress if I am concerned about you falling behind."

"But –"

"No buts." I closed my eyes. The conversation was exhausting. "I promise I will call you when I arrive at the house."

The tap on the door sounded again. Mokuba scowled at the door and sighed deeply. "Yes, nii-sama."

* * * * *

"That leaves us with only one remaining question," Suo said, serious for once. "What shall we cosplay?"

"Yeah, most fairy tale heroes are peasants," one twin commented. "Mom would kill us if she saw us dressed like that," the other added.

The festival was ten days away and our display was nearly complete. Later that afternoon, the club would have a sneak preview unveiling of the fairies that would inhabit the grand salon for the whole three days of the festival. Although Ootori heavily advertised the event, the girls attending were by personal invitation only.

Now, we were having a club meeting. I had been surprised by how business-like most of the club's meetings had been. Occasionally, Suo called one to either flirt with Haruhi - an unconscious act on both parts - or to interfere with the life of some other unsuspecting student. But the bulk of the meetings had agendas and discussed future events, sales ranks - I'd moved consistently to the top three - and general club business. Even Haninozuka showed a more intelligent side and sounded more like a high school senior and less like his preschool alter ego at the club meetings. It was like a KaibaCorp staff meeting, but without as much aggravation.

But on the issue of what to cosplay for the festival, the group was at an impasse.

Suo wanted to dress as European-style princes, which would clash with the traditional Japanese theme we had so carefully crafted. Ootori didn't care so long as we stayed within his carefully crafted budget. Haruhi didn't understand why we had to cosplay at all, but the twins were set on designing costumes.

"Could it be a modern fairy tale?" Haninozuka asked. "Because Takashi brought up a good point in our film class."

"Mori-kun spoke?" Ootori adjusted his glasses. "You should have recorded the moment."

"Be kind, Mother," Suo laughed. "If our silent mountain spoke, we'd all do well to listen."

"I just observed that Kurasawa's movies are modern fairy tales for our culture," Morinozuka said. "For instance, ‘The Seven Samurai’ embodies the heroic archetypes we all aspire to."

"Yeah, true," one of the twins agreed. "But they are only seven and we're eight now with Kaiba-kun," the other added.

"Kaguya-hime," Ootori said unexpectedly. "Kaiba-kun, were technicians able to resolve the issues you had with that character?"

"No," I answered cautiously. "But I am not so pale or slender that I'd be willing to play the role instead, if that's what you are about to suggest."

He paused. "That is an interesting notion in its own right." He made a note on his ubiquitous clipboard. "But no. Why dress you up when we have a moon princess of our own?" He gestured to Haruhi.

"She'd be ADORABLE!" Suo abruptly shrieked. "The decision is made! The King has spoken. Haruhi, you will play Kaguya-hime. The rest of us will be the samurai."

"This will be awesome!" The twins were already sketching. "Who's going to be which?"

"Tama-kun should play Heihachi. Kyoya-senpai would do well as Kambei. The twins should take Gorōbei and Shichirōji. Mitsukuni is Katsushirō. I will play Kyūzō, which leaves Kikuchiyo for Kaiba-senpai.”

They were the most words I’d heard from Morinozuka in the time I‘d known him.

We all stared at him open mouthed. Finally, Morinozuka shrugged. "It's my favorite movie."

* * * * *

The girls cooed over the fairies. We knew they would. All of them wanted to buy one. We knew that would happen, too. Of course they would. The girls invited to the private unveiling were the ones I used as models for the little creatures. They were selected from a list of girls who had spent the most money on the Host Club.

"She's even my favorite color!" Fujito (confectionery) Emiko squealed excitedly. "Is she really just for me?"

Haninozuka had the controller for the pink ball of holo-fluff. "She looked so sweet, I was hoping you could make a real one out of icing."

"Of course! I could make you a whole set, Honey-kun." She kissed his cheek. "You are so sweet!"

"It's shameless pandering," Mori (real estate) Kimiko told Ootori. "Your most transparent ploy to date."

"I'm sorry you feel that way. I'll have yours deleted." He started to turn off the controller, but she stopped him.

"I didn't say to do that."

Daiichi-chan and Hiraizumi (sake) Hisoka were enchanted with the two I was controlling.

"I notice that you didn't smooth the features on these, Kaiba-senpai," Daiichi-chan observed. "I suppose you plan to before the Festival?"

"No," I smiled at both girls. "I could have created fake beauties in half the time these took. There is a mathematical matrix for it. Any computer can calculate false beauty. True beauty is rare and, more importantly, unique. I wanted to see you as you are."

Daiichi-chan blushed scarlet. "Kaiba-senpai...," she looked away from me. "My parents will be surprised by the remarkable artistic skill you've shown with these." She looked at me again. "You are an endlessly and uniquely talented man."

I almost dismissed the compliment, but her expression stopped me. For just a moment, it reminded me of my Jou. The way he looked when I surprised him; reminded him that I could occasionally care about someone other than myself.

Hiraizumi touched my arm very lightly. "Kaiba-kun, what is it? You look so sad all of a sudden."

I controlled myself again. "Nothing. Nothing at all. Thank you, Daiichi-chan. I look forward to meeting your family. Hiraizumi, will your family be attending as well?"

* * * * *

It hadn't taken Mokuba long to realize that Suo was not the object of my current affections.

"I thought darks went for lights! I don't need two evil big bros!" He teased when we were alone one evening, playing video games.

"Evil? Me? And here I thought I was the light."

"Only in comparison to Ootori. Even most of the lower school doesn't want to cross him!" He laughed. "Of course, they don't know you. Yet."

"Really? Huh. Just for that!" I elbowed his arm.

"Hey! Cheater!" He elbowed me back.

We tried to play the game and dual elbows at the same time and wound up in a laughing heap as the game went on without us.

My wrist alarm beeped and Mokuba laughed. "Oooooh! Is lover boy coming over tonight?"

"The festival is next week," I pointed out. "We have many things to do."

"And it's more efficient if you do them in bed, huh," he laughed. "Glad I've got good headphones!"

"Where did I go wrong with your moral upbringing?" I sighed heavily.

"I'm moral!" He protested. "Mostly," he added with a snicker. We sat in a warm silence for a moment then he fidgeted a bit. "Hey, nii-sama? Are you glad we came here?"

"To this school?" I smiled at him. His grades had improved, his behavior was exemplary. He had friends, clubs, and girls sending gifts to him weekly. "I just wish I'd brought you here sooner." I stroked his hair. "The important question is are you happy."

"I'm just glad we're here together." He leaned against me and I put my arm around him. He was too old to cuddle, and naturally I wouldn't do something that meaningless. "It kind of reminds me of back before. I mean, it wasn't good but at least we were together."

I tightened my hold on him and kissed his head. "Anytime we're together is good." I smiled. "Moba."

"You idiot." I felt his arms around me. “ToTo."

* * * * *

"You really should stop that, Set-chan." Kyoya made the statement flatly, but I already noted his elevated body temperature and tactile sensitivity. Those were the first two signs that my fingers stroking his hair and neck were getting through his defenses.

"I'm not doing anything," I demurred. "We are reviewing resources for the festival. What else could I be doing?"

"You could be attempting to seduce me, but it won't work," he replied, not looking up.

"And why is that?" It had worked both of the preceding times that I had attempted.

Kyoya stopped working. He closed his notebook and turned his entire attention toward me. "You are not foolish. Nor are you blind or stupid. Therefore, I find it impossible to believe that you are unaware of the effect sexual congress has on you."

"Ah. That."

It was an exceedingly frustrating situation. In the past - with my Jou - sexual congress had not only relieved most of my migraine symptoms, it had actually occasionally prevented the onset of the debilitating condition. With Kyoya, however, the bliss of our nights together had been followed consistently by blinding pain the next day. Because no joy in my life came without a price, I was willing to deal with the penalty.

Apparently, Kyoya was not.

"Yes. That." He adjusted his glasses - a stress gesture for him. "I have been doing some research into the issue. It is not an unheard of response. However, I personally find it somewhat disconcerting to be the cause of such physical distress. The Ootori name is synonymous with soothing pain, not creating it."

"I can see how that could be quite a blow to your family honor," I quipped. "Rather like KaibaGames suddenly writing textbooks."

"Rather." We were both silent for a few moments. "Is this typical for you?" He asked finally. I hesitated and he nodded. "So, no. This was not typical of your previous relations."

"I assure you, it has nothing to do with you."

"A lie to spare my feelings? How romantic."

"Not a lie. My stress is my own concern and you play little if any role in it."

"That's quite a theory. Very well. I believe we have all of the final details resolved." He picked up his clipboard. “If you will excuse me. I believe we are done here.”

* * * * *

For the next three days, Kyoya and I did not exchange a word that was not related to school, the Host Club or the impending Fairyland. He behaved as if our brief time together had not occurred.

When my Jou and I parted company, every exchange we had after was fraught with wistful glances and regretful tones. It was months before my Jou could greet me with his exuberant smile. Kyoya rarely smiled to begin with, but seemed to have no trouble treating me as he did any other Club member.

I was having trouble. I struggled not to show it, but I found myself at an unaccustomed loss. As cavalier as I had been to start our romantic foray, the truth was that Kyo-chan was only the second person I had ever dated. Although I had stated that I was only looking for physical release, I had anticipated that our connection would continue until I found my eventual spouse. I was not interested in pursuing a different boy weekly; that was far more effort than the sexual congress warranted.

I considered my other options - remain celibate or confront Kyoya. My Jou constantly was ‘in my face’ over things I did that displeased him. Quite often, he was annoying enough that I would concede to his wishes. Our quarrels and disagreements almost invariably lead to us resolving the issue just prior to having passionate sex - usually without regard to where we were at the time. My car had to be extensively cleaned on a number of occasions.

Remaining celibate was as absurd as taking a female lover.

* * * * *

“Today’s sales figures," I said, dropping the receipts on the table where Kyoya was working. The other Club members had gone, and we were alone. “I have a question.”

“That being?”

“Is my well-being really that important to you?”

He looked up from his spreadsheet and turned to me. “Not as such. You see, despite rumors to the contrary, I am not a sadist. I have no interest in causing anyone pain - not for my own pleasure, at least. Is my attention really that important to you?”

I smiled slightly. “Your attention is pleasant, but hardly irreplaceable.”

“So you are a masochist?”

“I am a realist.”

“That is an interesting notion. Enlighten me as to how you come to that conclusion.”

“All things in life come with a cost. In my life, pleasure has always come with pain, and great pleasure with great pain. There is an expression an American associate of mine uses: If you are going to do the time, you may as well do the crime. Familiar with it?”

“No," he smirked, “but the meaning is rather evident.”

“Yes. I have suffered with these migraines for several years. The specialists tell me that it is likely that I will suffer them until my early adulthood. As much as I would like to consider myself mature, I am quite aware that, biologically, I may have several years more before my physical chemistry is stable.”

He nodded. “For most men, the condition tapers off in their mid-twenties. Most women bear with the condition for life.”

“Therefore, if I will suffer the pain and nausea regardless, I intend to enjoy what pleasures I can - go where I wish, eat what I like,” I leaned down and kissed him softly, “and take my physical pleasures where I will. I prefer to dance while I may; I will pay the piper in due time.”

“Very well." Kyoya’s hand slipped behind my neck and held me in place. “Play on." 

* * * * *

The Fairyland was a huge hit. Club members had diligently memorized not only the myths and cultural significance of the holocreatures around us, but the science and economic values of the technology employed as well. Once an hour Mori or Honey would combat one or more of the creatures. Additionally, more than a few fathers recognized our cosplay and Morinozuka had many opportunities to discuss Kurasawa. Ours was far and away the most popular exhibit and with an admission of ¥1,000 per ticket, our club exhibition was easily the most profitable of the festival as well.

The Twins and I were returning from our break, when we were virtually swarmed. Several club clients and their mothers were looking into the salon and shaking their heads.

"Oh! Kaiba-kun's back!" Kongo (construction) Musako announced. "He'll do something!"

"Something about what?" one Twin asked. "Yeah, what will you do, Kai-senpai?" the other added.

I had given up on chastising the Hitachiin's about calling me my name when it became clear they weren't listening. I gave up trying to tell them apart when I realized I didn't care. I focused on Kongo; she was currently in my personal top five. "You seem troubled."

"Kaiba-kun, we want to show our mothers the beautiful fairies you made." Tsuen flipped her hair over her shoulder. Her family had been making tea since the 1500s, but I wasn’t interested in either her or the industry. "But there are commoners in there!" she actually whined. "We told Tama-kun, but he won't do anything because he thinks they're friends of Haruhi-kun."

"And they're not," Daiichi-chan stated flatly. "I am quite sure that a commoner like Haruhi doesn't have any American friends."

"American?" Twin A raised an eyebrow. "Where?"

Twin B peered past his brother. "Oh, he's not American; I've seen him before. The one with the tri-colored spikes? That's that bad hair guy. You should know him, Kaiba. Didn't he win that game thing of yours?"

The twins acted stupid, but more often than not, they were quite well informed. I had no doubt Mutou was inside the Ouran grand salon. And where the 'bad hair guy' went, his brigade was sure to follow.

But it did give me an opportunity to take Daiichi down a peg. I gave her my best ‘disappointed’ frown. "Such a pity. I thought you of all people would understand." I turned back to the Twins. "Mutou is a close friend of my brother's. I'm sure you understand how important that is."

"Oh, of course!" the Twins took each other's hand. "I wouldn't even talk to someone who didn't like my brother's friends,” one said. "Yeah. You should totally introduce us, Kai-kun!" the other added. "Come on!"

I let myself be led away. Midway across the room the Twins began snickering. "Did you see her face?" "She's gonna blow a blood vessel like that!"

I had to agree; it was rather entertaining, but before I could say anything I heard an unwelcome voice laughing.

"I should have guessed!" my Jou snorted. "Kikuchiyo! That's typecasting, you know." Mutou and the others were with him.

My Jou had let his hair grow out - it was down to his shoulders, with just a slight curl at the end. The t-shirt he wore under his faded denim jacket was old and too small. It stretched tightly over chest and ab muscles that seemed new and large.

I forced my attention to Mutou. "Hitachiin Hikaru, Hitachiin Kaoru, this is Mutou Yugi, a duelist of some note, actually."

Mazaki was just behind my Jou and nearly shoved Jou and Mutou to the floor to meet the Twins. "Oh My God! It's really you!" she all but squealed. "Hitachiin's my favorite designer - I collect all the catalogues, even though I can't afford the clothes." She reached into her purse and pulled one out. The Twins - several years younger - were on the cover. "See? I don't suppose you would autograph this for me?"

The Twins looked at each other. Then they looked over their shoulders - toward where Daiichi and her friends were sulking. I recognized the smiles that foretold trouble.

"Sure, but an autograph is nothing." "Yeah, a cute girl like you should wear cute clothes."

"C-c-cute?" Mazaki stuttered.

"Well, yeah. Don't you think she's cute, Kaiba-senpai?" "I'll bet our mom will think she's cute too." "Come on, cute girl! You should totally come meet our mom." "Yeah. And after, we can play the 'guess who's Hikaru' game."

The Twins lead a speechless Mazaki away, each with an arm around her. As they left, I could hear the collective hrrumph of the outraged Ouran female student population.

"What the hell, Kaiba!" Mutou snapped, slapping my shoulder. "Did you just let those two wolves steal my girl?"

I had to look at him to verify it was indeed Mutou speaking. He'd never been so possessive or so violent. "Your girl? I wasn't aware of a change in status."

"Oh. Well, yeah." He blushed. "It's kind of recent."

“I see." I nodded. “Well, I assure you, ‘your’ girl will be fine. Those two wolves are far more interested in hunting prey than devouring it. I do have to wonder why you and ‘your’ girl are here.”

“I invited them," Mokuba’s voice came from behind me. I turned to find my brother dressed in a traditional gi. “You guys got here just in time; my club’s exhibition starts in 30 and we’re clear over on the other side of campus." Mokuba looked at me. “You’re coming too, right?”

I nodded. “As are the rest of my club." I couldn’t stop a slight smile. “I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

“Cool." He grinned openly. “Come on, guys! We got enough time for me to show you the dojo!” Mutou, Honda, and Otogi moved past me with a nod of acknowledgement – Mutou still muttering about wolves.

But my Jou stayed. “So. How ya been? You look good.”

“I’ve been fine. You look well kept. Shiny coat, bright eyes, wet nose….”

“Funny, moneybags, funny." He smirked. “So which one?”

“Which one what?”

“Come on! Mokuba can’t keep a secret that ain’t attached ta money. Somebody’s been keepin’ you up nights. You gonna let me meet him, or you still pissed ‘cause I walked?”

“There is no point in you meeting anyone." I noticed one of the holograms was several inches out of place and concentrated on my remote to adjust it.

“So you are still pissed.”

“I am not pissed." I hit the wrong button and reset the holo. I waited patiently for it to come back online.

“Sure you right," he chuckled. ”Hey –“

He was cut off by another voice I didn’t want to hear at the moment. “Set-chan, Tamaki-senpai is having trouble with one of the oni.”

“Set-chan?” my Jou howled. “He calls you ‘Set-chan’? Man! Those must be some late, late night you guys are keepin’!”

“Lower your voice, mutt!” I seethed. “Pretend you have some decorum.”

“Aw, lighten up, _Set-chan_ ,” he snickered. “I know you have class.”

Ootori looked at my Jou with his usual closed appraisal – which I knew had more than likely already observed more than I would have willingly disclosed to him. “Forgive my intrusion. I was not aware that you were speaking with a visitor." He bowed politely. “I am Ootori Kyoya and you are…?”

“Jounouchi Katsuya," my Jou laughed and bowed slightly in reply. “I’m the ex, and I’m guessing you’re the current.”

“The current what?” Kyoya asked with a very slight sidelong look at me.

“Let’s be honest, right? The current guy he’s knockin’ the bottom outta.”

Ootori adjusted his glasses and made a note on his clipboard. “That’s an interesting theory. And just what makes you believe that?”

“You mean besides ‘Set-chan’?” My Jou snickered again. “The twelve shades of red he turned when I said it.”

“I see." Ootori nodded. “I am beginning to understand why you are an ‘ex’." He turned abruptly to me. “Tamaki-senpai needs your assistance, then we will all head over to the lower school. Will your –” he paused ever so slightly, “- friend be joining us?”

“He is my brother’s guest," I informed him.

“I see." Ootori’s eyes narrowed ever so slightly. He turned his attention back to my Jou. “I hope you enjoy your brief visit to Ouran." He nodded, turned on his heels and left. “You will find Suo at the north entrance.”

My Jou watched him leave. “Pretty hot, nice ass. Got an attitude problem, though.”

“Will you stop that!” I hissed. “Why did you come here?”

“Moke invited us to see him." My Jou turned serious for a moment. “And I still worry about you.”

“I’m fine." I turned away and then remembered Tamaki. “I need to go." I moved through the crowd.

My Jou followed me. “Pretty massive school. Anybody impressive go here?”

“I presume you mean apart from myself? That would be difficult to gauge. Are you more impressed by prestige or wealth?”

“Eh. I don’t really care about either.”

“Then, no. There is no one impressive here." I found Tamaki and solved his problem.

* * * * *

Tamaki waited until he, my Jou and I were in a carriage on our way to the lower school before dropping his ‘prince’ persona. “Kaiba-senpai, I find it rather odd that you have not introduced me to your companion," he said softly.

“Yes." I cleared my throat. “Suo Tamaki, this is Jounouchi Katsuya. Suo is the president of my current club. Jounouchi is a former … classmate of mine.”

Suo appraised my Jou for a moment. “Forgive me if this is a rather odd question, but are you musically inclined?”

“No." My Jou shook his head. “I took a music appreciation class with him once, but I got no talent with that stuff myself.”

“Je comprends. Merci." Suo nodded. “Kaiba-senpai has been quite an addition to our Host Club. Was he very involved in club activities at your school?”

“Host Club!” My Jou laughed for a full five minutes.

* * * * *

After a seemingly endless fifteen-minute ride across the campus, we finally arrived at the lower school dojo to see the Haninozuka brothers in an impressive combat display, which to my surprise the elder brother won. I knew he was reputed to be a superb martial artist, but it was difficult to believe after meeting the diminutive boy carrying a stuffed rabbit. I was more surprised to note that the weapons they were using were edged. It shocked me to find brothers with a more psychotic relationship than Mokuba and I. Only once had I ever deliberately placed my brother’s life in danger. That I was no longer even capable of such an act was the only reason I tolerated Mutou.

After the Haninozuka brothers risked publicly maiming one another, the younger brother joined Mokuba and the rest of the dojo members for an extraordinary group display of martial skills.

I couldn’t remember the last time I went to see my brother do something – as opposed to being called because of something he’d done. I couldn’t stop a feeling of pride as I watched him, Haninozuka and the younger Morinozuka brother mixing kendo, jujitsu and target shooting without missing a beat or a target – or injuring someone. The club captured the event on digital, so I had it uploaded to the KaibaCorp website immediately after the display ended. It was a moment worth sharing.

After the exhibition, there was a rather large crowd surrounding the three younger brothers.

“I’m as proud as I’d be if you were each my own sons!” Suo cried, hugging them all rather unexpectedly. “But sadly, we must return to our own event. Please, everyone! You must gather at my house this evening to celebrate!” He turned to Mutou and the brigade. “And you all must join us as well, oui?”

“Oh, well we just came for the day," Mutou demurred. “We have to catch the train….”

“Non-sense!” Suo waved the words away. “I have a guest house with plenty of space! And that will allow you more time to visit with the Kaiba princes, yes?”

* * * * *

I was surprised again after the dojo exhibition to find Daiichi-chan and her parents among the attendees and moving toward me.

“Daiichi-chan," I nodded to her. “I did not know you had an interest in martial arts.

She smiled just slightly. “I have a number of interests that we have not discussed, Kaiba-senpai." She gestured to the couple beside her. “Father, Mother, this is Kaiba Seto, my senpai. Kaiba-senpai, my parents, Daiichi Ichiro and Daiichi Yomikozu.”

I bowed; it would not do to start this merger on the wrong foot. “Honored to meet you both. I find spending my time with your daughter most agreeable.”

“Do you?” her father asked warily. “I would think you would be more interested in your studies. Or in the alleged issues at KaibaCorp.”

I waved the thought away. “My father’s untimely death left my brother and I as sole heirs to his entire estate. There is no question regarding the ownership of KaibaCorp. Only a question of when." I glanced at Daiichi-chan and returned my attention to her father. “I am wholly capable of running my corporation profitably now, but perhaps a future wife – a future father-in-law – would like the assurance that comes with formal university education. Do you agree?”

He looked at me, then at his daughter. Then he nodded thoughtfully. “Completing one’s education before marriage – or taking one’s place as chairman – that is wise. However, I could see some situations where such completion could be allowed after.”

“Really?” I’m sure they included situations such as mergers with multinational conglomerates. “Perhaps you and I may discuss such situations. I believe I will have some time after graduation.”

“Yes, yes. I think that would be an appropriate time.”

“If you will excuse me, then. I must return to my own club activity." I nodded politely to her parents, but actually bowed to Daiichi-chan.

Now the only real question was would the fathers of Hiraizumi or Kongo make a better counteroffer than Daiichi. If I were lucky, I’d be a bridegroom before summer.


	3. Chapter 3

Four limousines ferried the Host Club, our siblings, and the Mutou brigade to the Suo guesthouse.

Somehow Suo arranged things so that I rode with Mokuba, Kyoya and my Jou. I vowed silently to find a way to thank him properly for that.

Kyoya had found time to change clothes and was looking quite elegant in a black silk shirt and designer dress slacks. He and my Jou were – seated beside each other and staring out of their respective windows – a study in contrasts. Looking at them together, I didn’t understand what attracted me about either of them. They didn’t represent any pattern. Nothing about them was even vaguely similar - except possibly their heights. That did not seem like enough to me.

They were photo negatives of each other. Kyoya, classically Japanese; my Jou, virtually American. One firmly grounded in education and logic, the other swept away by intuition and luck. Ice and Fire. The only thing they seemed to share, in fact, was that they were both male.

And they were both exquisite in bed.

I wondered if I could coax them both….

I dismissed the thought before I finished it. Aside from how unlikely it was that either of them would even contemplate the idea, the resulting argument from the suggestion would make this already awkward situation that much more complicated.

“Hey, Jou," Mokuba spoke up, breaking the silence. “You know about these two, right?”

My head began to throb.

“Yeah, I know," my Jou replied as Kyoya responded, “We met earlier.”

* * * * *

Suo must have alerted the household staff. When we finally arrived, several maids and porters greeted us with food and beverages, and others escorted people to rooms where they could refresh themselves.

“Here," two voices said at once.

Kyoya was handing me a bottle of water while my Jou was presenting me with a plate of fruit. “You two may be more alike than I thought," I watched them absorb that. I took both offerings. “If you will excuse me, I’m going to change clothes. I will join you all shortly.”

“I’ll –”

Kyoya was cut off by Tamaki. “Mother? Mother! Disaster! I have no commoner food for our guests! Help me select suitable substitutions for them!” Our frantic host dragged my poor lover toward the kitchen.

I tried to use the interruption to slip away, but my Jou followed me.

“Man! I thought your place was overdone! This is like one of those French palaces!”

“I would expect no less from Suo; he is French, after all." In my room, I put down the food and started for my closet.

“Stop!” My Jou commanded. “Eat. Ten to one says you haven’t eaten all day. You won’t make it another half hour.”

“And what makes you so certain of that?”

He crossed the room to me and stroked the sides of my face gently. “Your eyes. An’ the wrinkles in your brow right here. Plus, you’re pale. You look stressed." He kissed me softly.

Suddenly we were struggling to undress each other and desperately trying to inhale each other’s lungs. His jacket and my costume both went flying. My pants slipped down easily. I was struggling with the buttons on his fly when my Jou suddenly pushed me away.

“SHIT!” He staggered away from me, panting. “I knew this would happen! Look, I –” he looked at me, then physically turned his back to me. “Oh man! Please get dressed." He took and then released a deep breath. “Look, I’m sorry. I didn’t come up here to do that. You really do look like you gonna have one uh them bad ones and I just wanted to try an’ head it off. But not that way. I know you’re with Ootori. I just – I – sorry.”

My Jou left. He virtually fled my room.

The anticipated migraine hit me full force before I could finish picking up my clothes.

* * * * *

I awoke - in bed - to a dark, silent, warm room. Dark because of the mask over my eyes; silent thanks to the pads over my ears. Warm due to the presence of a body next to mine. I hoped it was Mokuba. Mokuba would be so much less complicated than anyone else.

I shifted, trying to get a feel for who it was. Fit. Hip was slender. Bare. That let out my brother. I let my hand glide across the smooth skin to find a light dusting of hair. Then a hand grabbed my wrist.

“I gather you are feeling somewhat better now," a muffled voice intoned.

“Possibly," I replied, removing the ear pads and the mask. “Why don’t you reach down and find out.”

Kyoya lifted an eyebrow. “I’m afraid I do not know the etiquette of this situation. Am I supposed to simply accept finding you naked with your ex-lover as a matter of course?”

“Obviously nothing happened. He was attempting to assist me.”

“Yes, and failed quite spectacularly.”

“Is that a note of jealousy I hear?”

“No." He suddenly rolled on top of me. “It is a symphony. I do confess that I am quite un-used to losing. Finding that commoner holding your naked body – even if you were retching at the time – frankly made me angrier than I have been in quite some time.”

“If this is how you display anger, I shall have to provoke you more often.”

“This is how I display ownership." He kissed me deeply. Passionately. I was unable to move. I was unwilling to move. Far too soon, he relinquished my lips. “When I am truly angry, you will know." He got out of bed. “Suo’s Grandmother has asked that we all join her at the main house for breakfast. We have an hour or so. Shall we both attend or should I send your regrets?” Someone had delivered his clean laundry while we slept.

I got up. My head – indeed, my whole body – ached but not badly. I slipped my arms around Kyoya’s waist before he could begin dressing. “An hour is plenty of time. Please allow me to redeem myself." I slowly caressed up to his intensely sensitive nipples. His body shivered. I kissed his shoulder and pressed my bare body against his. “Let me show you what ‘ownership’ is," I whispered. “How little that commoner means to me.”

“It would be in our best interests to remain on Grandmother Suo’s good side," Kyoya sounded calm, but his heart was pounding and his body was hot. I let one hand slide down and found him already hard. “Being late would be –” his voice caught as my hand began stroking him. “- would be bad.”

“Then I shall have to do this quickly, won’t I?”

“Yes. Agreed." He was breathing hard and his right hand covered mine, forcing me to stroke faster. “In the interest of time, we should perhaps dispense with the pleasantries and proceed directly to the business at hand.”

“The repercussions of which –”

“May prove more painful for you than for me if my suspicions regarding your stress are correct." He reached up to adjust his glasses. “The punishment should suit the crime, should it not?”

“You may be more devious than the Pharaoh’s vizier," I found myself chuckling. “But I always play to win." I let go of his chest just long enough to insert my cock in his ass. His cock lurched in my grip. “Shall I be brief?”

“We have less than an hour to complete this and make ourselves presentable.”

“Very well." I moved both my hands to his hips and rammed all the way into him.

Kyoya gasped. He leaned forward, grasping the back of a nearby chair for balance. I proceeded to pound him unmercifully. Kyoya’s ability to remain nearly silent regardless of how deeply I probed him provoked me into thrusting faster and harder. Rather quickly, we found ourselves on the floor, me dripping sweat, his glasses nowhere to be seen. His chest was covered with his own seed.

“Time?” I gasped.

“Forty minutes," he whispered. “Kiss me or your brother –”

I didn’t let him finish the thought. The one time he did release his full voice, Mokuba was armed when he came to my assistance. I kissed Kyoya deeply and he held himself against me fiercely. I could feel his orgasm pulsing between us. Moments later, I came, clinging to my Jou and moaning softly.

Kyoya. Not my Jou, I reminded myself. “We should go," I whispered, pulling my lips from his. “We both need to shower.”

* * * * *

Kongo’s mother greeted me with cold eyes and harsh words. “I knew Kaiba Gozaburo.”

“I see." I nodded. “I am not my father.”

“I am well aware of what you are. A pretty face and pretty words do not a ‘pretty thug’ make.”

This from a family rumored to use the recently deceased as part of the foundation of any new construction site. “I see. Very well. I had hoped for a more positive reception –”

“Your father should have thought of that before he treated me so callously. I told him then that it would come back on him! And now you think you can charm your way to my daughter? Not even over my dead body. If Misako marries you, I will disinherit her!”

“Mother!” Misako deserted me in my hour of need. “Kaiba-senpai and I are only classmates! I only introduced him to you because Tamaki-senpai was busy." She spared a glance at me. “I don’t even like this boy.”

* * * * *

The Host Club held tea in the Grand Salon. We were still in our Seven Samurai cosplay with the holograms around us. But this time, the bulk of our guests were the parents of the girls we normally entertained.

There were a few notable exceptions. Mazaki – and the reluctant Mutou – were guests of the Twins.

My Jou sat between Daiichi-chan and Yuyu-chan.

“So you knew Kaiba-kun at his previous school!” Yuyu-chan nearly squealed. “Tell us! Did he have a girlfriend?”

My Jou laughed. “Nah. He played it pretty cool with the ladies. But, it wasn’t like this back home. I mean, of course Kaiba wouldn’t go for any of the, y’know, common girls back there, right?”

“Of course not," Daiichi agreed. “Kaiba-senpai’s tastes are more discriminating than to give more than polite notice to whatever shaggy stray he happened to find." I caught her eye; the comment was suspiciously phrased. She looked back at me evenly. “Even here, Kaiba-senpai spends his time only with those worthy of him.”

“I have often found that worth and value are not always the same." I lifted my teacup. “This is Raku. It is of considerable worth,” I finished the tea and tossed the cup over my shoulder – hoping it would break, “but of very little value. On the other hand.” I indicated the necklace I was wearing. “This was given to me by ... a friend. Obviously, it is the sort of costume jewelry any peasant could afford. It has no worth whatsoever. However, I cannot calculate the enormity of its value.”

“Are you implying that those who have worth, have no value to you?” she asked.

“Nah," my Jou jumped in. “He just means that just ‘cause you got money don’t mean jack to him. He was the same way back home. Rich or poor, didn’t matter as much as whether you got the skills to hang in his league. If you do, you were cool. If you don’t, you’re out." He looked at me. “Some of us were just outclassed." I had no idea what prompted the comment, but before I could ask he finished his tea and stood up. “I gotta take a leak.”

As crass as the statement was, I had to repress a laugh as the rest of my guests were outraged.

“Oh! He’s so vulgar!” Yuyu-chan vented, although I noticed she watched him walking away. Her mother had to slap her leg to bring her attention back to the group. “So – so – American!”

“Is he someone you value?” Daiichi asked me.

“Jounouchi is the third-ranked Duelist in the world. Given the amount of money KaibaGames makes from dueling and dueling products, I value him greatly. I would also value anyone who understood that.”

* * * * *

Much to my own shock, I managed the entire day without pain firing throughout my skull. After the Festival closing speeches and event awards – the Host Club taking top honors for both Most Creative and Event of the Year – Mutou and his brigade said their goodbyes.

Mazaki was still enthralled by the Hitachiins, who seemed to be enjoying their game until Haruhi actually hit both of them. Then she came over to me.

“Are you going to talk to him?” she demanded softly.

“Am I going to talk to who?”

“Jounouchi-kun!” She smacked my shoulder. I looked at her in disbelief. “He’s your friend!” She sighed deeply. “Ok, I know I probably shouldn’t say anything, but he told me you had a disagreement. If he really is your friend, then you should say something. Now, while you have the chance. What if something happened, and you never got another chance?”

“I hardly think there is anything unsaid or unclear between he and I.”

“Ugh! Why are you rich people so stupid!” she groaned. “Go talk to him!” She put her hands on my back and physically pushed me toward my Jou.

My Jou and I looked at each other for a moment.

“Have a safe journey," Kyoya said from behind me. “I hope you had an enlightening visit.”

My Jou smirked. “Yeah. I guess I did. Hey – you know he lies, right? If you didn’t see him, he probably didn’t eat.”

“I am aware of that, yes." Kyoya nodded.

“And black tea is just as bad a coffee for those headaches.”

“I only allow green or white tea at his service.”

“I despise green tea," I pointed out and was ignored.

My Jou snickered. “Yeah, well here’s one I shoudda told you last night. You can top him – start while he’s asleep. You let him top you first thing in the morning, you’ll walk like that for a week.”

“Hey Jou, dude! Come on!” Honda clasped a friendly hand on my Jou’s shoulder. “Ride’s here. Take care, Kaiba. Nice meeting you, Ootori-san." My Jou waved and the two of them joined the rest of the brigade in a limo.

“We gotta go, too," one of the twins announced. “Yeah, we’re going to Rio with our folks for Golden Week.”

“That sounds cool." Haruhi shrugged. “I’ll be at the inn again.”

“Really?” Suo looked thoughtful. “I was supposed to go to Tokyo with Grandmother, but I don’t believe we’ll be gone the entire week." He pulled out his cell phone. “Excuse me." He hurried away, dialing.

“You’ve got plans, right, big bro?” Mokuba appeared next to me, looking concerned. He had his backpack.

None. I had focused on the Festival entirely and not given a thought to the weeklong holiday that followed it. “Of course, we have plans." But over my brother’s shoulder, I noticed that Mutou was still standing by the car door.

Mokuba followed my gaze. “I figured you’d want some time with Ootori, so….”

“So you made your own arrangements." When had we ever spent Golden Week apart? “A wise decision," I agreed. “Well? Stop wasting time; off you go. And merely because I am not there is not license for you to spend every dime we have. Understood?”

“Yes, Nii-sama." He grinned. “Thanks." He hesitated. Then in a sudden movement, he hugged me briefly, and hurried to the waiting car.

I watched them drive away, trying to convince myself that my eyes were burning because of the dust.

“Kaiba-senpai.” Daiichi-chan joined us. “Ootori-senpai. Kaiba-senpai, my parents would like you to join us this week. We will be attending a family reunion at an onsen.”

“I’m afraid that will not be possible," Ootori replied before I could. “Seto-kun and I will be at a mountain resort in Korea this week.”

Daiichi turned a rather hard look on Ootori. “I see. So you intend to introduce Kaiba-senpai to your family?”

Ootori made a note on his clipboard. “That’s an intriguing notion. If I did have such an intention, what recourse would you have?”

“I do not think I would need a recourse." She smiled in a most unfriendly manner. “A third son is often free to live as he would like. A first-born son, however, must have honor. And so, if Kaiba-senpai is not available to meet my great grandfather – who is still the head of the Daiichi Family," she gave me an inquiring look and I nodded slightly that I understood the significance of such a meeting. “– then I am quite certain they will meet at another time.”

I cleared my throat as Kyoya adjusted his glasses. “I do appreciate your invitation, Daiichi, however my plans for this week are set. But surely there is no rush; I will be seeing your father again after graduation. Perhaps I may meet you great grandfather then.”

She smiled at me. “Always the soul of reason. And discretion. Of course. Enjoy your holiday." She gave a look that might have been mistaken for sweet to Kyoya. "I have not seen your fiancee since she returned to her home country. How is Houshakuji-senpai?"

Kyoya adjusted his glasses. "How...kind of you to ask. Houshakuji-kohai is well. My understanding is that she will return next semester."

Daiichi nodded to me, glared at Kyoya, and moved away.

“Kyo-chan, just to be on the safe side, maybe you should double your security team this week." Haninozuka and Morinozuka joined us as we watched Daiichi speak to other classmates. “I have a bad feeling about her.”

“I hardly think we’re in any danger from her," I scoffed.

“That’s because you don’t know how far a woman will go to protect a man she wants," Haninozuka chuckled. “Especially if she’s worried about another man.”

Morinozuka nodded. “Especially when the stakes are this high.”

“Why would she be concerned about…?” I started, but both men looked at me incredulously.

“Kai-chan, please!” Haninozuka shrugged. “Just because I have Usa-chan, don’t think I’m stupid. Or do you expect me to believe that your operatives haven’t provided dossiers on all of us.”

* * * * *

The next morning, Ootori and I flew to Korea. Private Jet, just the two of us.

“So tell me,” I asked once we were in the air. “Was this planned, or was it for Daiichi’s benefit?”

“Honestly, it was a backup plan. You had not mentioned any plans for Golden Week and I’m sure you can understand my hesitation at allowing you to go home. Ootori Group owns a retreat here, and my father and my brothers plan to spend the week at our home in Tokyo. So, I thought this may be the perfect time to explore distant lands and new heights.”

"Tell me, Kyo-chan, is there anytime when you are not thinking of having sex with me?”

“That’s an intriguing notion, in its own way. How did you come to that rather arrogant conclusion?”

“Simple. Under most circumstances, our minds are in the exact same gutter.”

“I see." Kyoya took off his glasses and put them on the table between us. “So the corollary to your theory would be that there is no time when you are not thinking of having sex with me.”

“Not necessarily. All peacocks are birds, but not all birds are peacocks.”

“Now you are treading into dangerous waters. If our minds are in the same gutter, and I am thinking of having sex with you, then you must surely be thinking of having sex with me," He took the book I was reading out of my hands, marked my page and laid it beside his glasses. “I would think the theory would be easy enough to test. What are you thinking of now.”

That stunning face was directly in front of me. I had to smile. I’d been thinking about banging him since boarding the plane. He wasn’t my Jou, but….

The thought sobered me. The fact that the thought sobered me further sobered me.

“So, who am I competing with now?” Kyoya asked, returning to his seat and picking up his glasses. “Your ex or your ‘fiancée’?”

“You are not competing with anyone. I told you from the start that this was a matter of physical release. If you were expecting more –”

“I expect nothing except your full focus when you are with me. We both have, shall we say, ‘outside interests’; this doesn’t concern me in principal. However, in the few moments that we spend alone, I grant you - and expect you to grant me - undivided attention. If that is too much to ask, please feel free to return as soon as we land." He pulled out his headphones and put them on.

I felt the pain creep up the back of my neck. Not the horrendous one, merely the warning that my stress was too high.

He was right, of course. Thinking about my Jou while Kyoya flew me to a romantic getaway was bad form. I got up and moved around the table to him. When I began to remove his glasses, he grabbed my wrist.

“Stop.”

“I’m apologizing.”

“I don’t care.”

“You are nearly as cute as Haninozuka when you pout.”

“I’m not pouting.”

“Then prove it, and let me kiss you.”

“I don’t think I care to at the moment.”

“I won’t beg." I grinned. “Well, not in public.”

That got a look. But he quickly reverted to his normal unreadable expression.

“Even if I were susceptible, that doesn’t mean that I would respond to you begging me. Besides, this is not an appropriate place for such behavior.”

It was another hour before we landed and it was unlikely that either of the pilots would come into the cabin. “But you’re so cute!” I wheedled. “Just a quick peck on the lips.”

“It’s not necessary.”

“One little kiss. Just one." I moved to a closer position. “Please," I whispered.

Those lips frowned, but those eyes were smiling. “You are acting terribly immature," he sighed. “Just –”

I cut him off with the kiss before he could finish the thought. After a moment, he gave in and wrapped his arms around me. Fairly quickly, we were peeling off clothing.

“I’m sorry to inform you that those must stay on," he said calmly when I tugged at his belt.

“And why is that?”

“Because my father frequents this particular airfield and if we appear sweaty and reeking of sex, it will be reported back to him. Not all third sons are at liberty to live as they please.”

“Yes, whereas, ironically, some firstborns are free to choose." I kissed him softly. “Very well. I shall content myself with this." I tugged his belt again, but he resisted. “Trust me." He relented and I opened but did not remove his pants. They didn’t need to be removed for me to take him into my mouth. It didn’t take long for me to coax a soft groan from him, and a few swallows of his essence.

“Will that pass inspection?”

“Daiichi is correct about one thing." He smiled slightly. "You are a most talented man.”

* * * * *

The mountain side resort was shrouded in mist all year round. It had several natural hot springs around the property. Our cabin had a private spring and a 24/7 servant for meals, laundry, and anything else we cared to request.

Upon our arrival, we spent the first few hours with the property manager, touring the resort and behaving like corporate executives. Kyoya made notes on his ubiquitous clipboard; I made audio notes on my phone. The resort did have a conference center that would be an excellent location for the KaibaCorp quarterly planning meetings.

After the tour, the manager insisted on taking us to dinner in the nearest town. The food was good, if simple, but I suspect that it was the dancing girls plying Kyoya and I with drinks and physical attention all night that explained why the restaurant received such high reviews.

“If we behaved this way..," I murmured to Kyoya at one point.

“...Our sales would skyrocket, but I rather suspect there would be a few cat fights among our guests." He smiled rather darkly. “Perhaps something to consider at another time.”

“Kaiba-sama!” One of the girls pulled me. “Come here; you should see this!”

I gave Kyoya a pained look. “She will likely persist if I don’t go." He rolled his eyes. “I assure you. I shan't be long.”

I followed the girl to a back hallway and up a staircase.

“I only bring special clients to my private room," she told me with a giggle.

‘Special’ no doubt meaning those willing to pay far more for sex with her than I was. “You don’t need to take me. I suspect I am not ‘special’.”

“But Kaiba-sama, you are a very handsome man.”

“Yes. I’m sure. But I would prefer to return to the main room.”

“You sure?”

Suddenly she connected her mouth to mine, shoving her tongue in deeply and rubbing her body against me. It all felt wrong. Her body was soft where it should be firm. But the kiss was unexpectedly pleasing – aggressive, deep. Very reminiscent of my Jou’s kisses.

Still, it was unwanted and I wasn’t sure where to even put my hands until she was abruptly pulled away from me.

“Kaiba-senpai,” Kyoya’s voice betrayed nothing, but his expression was the one that the twins referred to as ‘the Demon Lord’. “I believe I am ready to depart for the evening. Are you?” He was holding the poor girl by her shoulder, pinned to the opposite wall.

I straightened my tie and my jacket. “Yes. I believe I have seen all I need to here.”

We both left the club.

“An entirely disagreeable woman," Kyoya commented as our cab headed for the resort.

“Not entirely." I had to admit.

* * * * *

I awoke to the feeling of Kyoya entering me from behind. I did not resist the groan of pleasure as bliss fired along all the right nerves. “Good morning, Kyo-chan.”

“Good morning Set-chan," he purred in reply. “Sleep well?”

“Quite. And you? You seem to be up rather early today.”

“I decided to implement a suggestion given by a ... friend." He pulled back and pumped in again. “Thus far, the results show promise.”

“I am inclined to agree," I gasped as he finally went in deep enough to set off sparks behind my eyes. “If you would please repeat that motion?”

He repeated the stroke a number of times. Later, when he released his seed inside me and we had reversed our positions, I repeated a similar stroke until he howled with rapture. The patio door was open and Kyoya’s cries echoed through the mountain.

We left the door open for the rest of the trip.

* * * * *

“So what, exactly, did occur during Jounouchi’s visit?” Kyoya asked apropos of nothing.

We were having a leisurely lunch on a yacht tour of Mount Kumgang. The food had been delicious and the vistas were lovely. I had been compiling a mental list of places to take Kyo-chan in response, as I sipped my tea.

“As you were witness to nearly every moment I spent with him, I’m afraid you will have to be more specific." I put my teacup down.

Kyoya continued to look over the rail at the lush foliage we sailed past. I was not fooled by his nonchalant tone. Any mention of my Jou was ice water to my current lover; nothing good was intended now.

“I am referring to the twenty-eight minutes you spent alone with him, in your bedroom, before I found you both - in varying stages of undress - in the bathroom.”

“Where I was puking my guts out?”

He frowned distastefully. “Yes.”

“I had a migraine." I shrugged. I saw no need to mention how exactly we’d come to our states of varying undress. “You yourself suspected I would.”

“True." He nodded. “But as far as I can tell, that was the last one you’ve had despite our having -” a slight smile did grace his lips, “- numerous sexual encounters. I was curious. Physiological triggers are rarely so easily removed.”

I realized that he was right. It seemed that once my Jou walked away from me - me, naked and needy, desperate and yet still denied - I no longer was saddled with the guilt of ‘cheating’ on him. I wasn’t cheating on someone who so clearly had no interest in me.

My Jou wasn’t ‘mine’ anymore. But Kyo-chan was. Perhaps my subconscious mind had finally come to terms with that fact. 

“And you believe he may have been a trigger?” He didn't respond, but I nodded. “Perhaps. But clearly he no longer is." I got up and leaned on the rail beside him. “And you are the only one in my mind now." I slipped my hand behind his neck and pulled his lips to mine.

* * * * *

“What have you decided to to about Daiichi?” Kyoya asked me on the flight back to Japan. It was a common carrier, but we were alone in first class.

“I hadn’t decided anything about her.”

“May I make a suggestion? Select her. I can’t see Fujito Emiko living in the same house with you peacefully. And Hiraizumi Hisoka – while she avoids discussing it – is already promised to Chugoku Jirou. She may not mind ending the arrangement, but Chugoku Finance is a major stakeholder in Hiraizumi now.”

“And yes, I may have trouble if I don’t wish to buy them out," I sighed. “I could start again, with a new client list.”

“Daiichi would sabotage it," he smirked. “Although she and I do not get along well now, in the past we were quite close. As close as you and I now. The primary reason our omiai failed was that I want a wife not a business partner.”

"And speaking of omiais, I was lead to believe that Houshakuji Renge was the Club's manager."

"Ah. Yes. I did wonder if you would ask." He adjusted his glasses. "Houshakuji is the Club Manager, chosen by Tomaki. She believes herself to be my fiancee. Her father and mine are aware that I have no interest in marriage at this time, and there is no marriage agreement between our families. You have yet to met Renge. Believe me; it is considerably easier to control Tomaki in his 'father' mode than it is to change Renge's mind once she has made her decision." He smiled slightly. "It also has the advantage of giving me a valid reason to reject unwanted suitors."

I nodded and pulled out my cell phone. I sent a message to Kogoro to have an attorney draw up a pre-nup.

* * * * *

“...yeah, but she’s a total hottie!” Mokuba was on his phone. I stood in his doorway watching and listening to him talk about girls in his classes in a most uncouth fashion. But then, that’s what fourteen-year-old boys do with their friends. They tell lies, and talk about girls – or boys. They play games and so many other foolish, irrational, illogical things.

And I was so glad that Mokuba was getting a chance to experience at least part of a childhood, that for a few moments, my chest hurt.

“Oh, shi-uh, dude. Gotta go, my bro’s here. Yeah. Later." He hung up and nearly sprang to me. “Seto? You ok?”

“I’m fine." I had to laugh. “I’m fine. I was simply watching you. And listening. You are far too young to know any of what you just discussed.”

He actually blushed. “Come on, big bro! You did way more than that at my age!”

“Yes, well at your age, I didn’t have a father looking out for my welfare.”

He smiled. “Yeah, I guess you’re kinda both big bro and dad now. I mean, legally. Once you become head of the family.”

I nodded. “Yes, legally, I will be more than just your brother. I will be your legal guardian. If I do get married, that would make my wife effectively your mother.”

“Would it?” He did not look happy at the thought. “Yeah, I guess it would.”

“Are you against that?”

“Well, no. I guess not." He frowned.

"You have a reservation."

"I don't want some chick coming in and trying to take over."

I agreed. "I would never allow anyone between us, brother. Regardless of her position, you are my sole heir."

"Don't you have to include your wife?"

"Not if I include a caveat that you must see to her welfare. So long as reasonable accommodation is made, she doesn't have to inherit a single yen directly."

"What if you have a son?" He looked away from me. "He kinda has to come first, doesn't he?"

I turned his face toward me. "You are my sole heir. Everyone else comes after you. That was true at the orphanage, that was true after our adoption, and that will be true so long as I draw breath."

He hugged me fiercely and I held him just as tightly. We sat together, like that, until neither of us was shaking.

"So." I took a deep breath and let him go. “I believe the proper relationship would be elder sister. Agreed?"

"Yeah. Cool." He sniffed but turned away before I could see if he was actually crying. "Does all this mean you picked one?"

"Yes. I believe Daiichi Sakura would be most suited, and apparently she holds the same opinion. I was thinking of discussing the matter with her informally later this week. Any formal discussions will have to wait until I graduate and am officially the head of the family, but I think if she and I can negotiate details such as the prenuptial agreement and what assets will be transferred to any children – I was thinking primarily of KaibaChem and some of the foreign real estate holdings – that will make things all the easier when I have to deal with her father.”

He shrugged. “Makes sense. I don’t really care about Chem or that research lab, but can we keep the island in Thailand? That place is wicked cool.”

* * * * *

It didn’t take long to review the standard prenuptial agreement, or to draft a contract to merge a portion of Kaiba and Daiichi assets, should we wed. I thought I should present it to her before presenting it to her father. If she agreed, we could sign an ‘Intent to Merge’ agreement, which would put me in a much stronger position when I went to the Prime Minister to have my title restored.

"You ok, nii-sama?" Mokuba looked at me oddly as we arrived at the school gates. "You look a bit green."

"Green?"

"Yeah, like you're about to be sick." He tilted his head. "Are you sure you want to ask this girl? I mean, you can find way hotter chicks."

I chuckled. "If I wanted looks, I'd have pursued Haruhi; at least she can pass for a boy. No. Daiichi-chan is smart, independent and pharmaceuticals is an area I've wanted to explore for sometime. And she wants a fiancé before her father decides to select one for her. Besides, I think her face is rather elegant."

Mokuba laughed. "And who cares after you have the first kid, right?" He was beginning to warm up to the idea of being an uncle.

"Second," I corrected. "After the second."

When we got to his first class, my brother impetuously hugged me. "Good luck, big bro. And for the record, I'd totally say yes."

I had to smile. "Thank you." I stopped him before he could get out of the car. "Do you like her? I realize I haven't let her spend much time around you."

He shrugged. "Like I care! She's just a baby-mamma. Ootori's ok, if you stay with him. But my vote's still with Jou." He shrugged again. "Whoever you're with, I'll still be nice in public. She'll be 'nee-sama'. And Daiichi's ok. I guess."

"Thank you." I let him go. I wished I'd found someone he truly liked, but I was glad he didn't hate her.

The driver took me to my first period, but I re-directed him to the Science building. I wanted to get the agreement signed so that it was off my mind.

I found her classroom and stepped inside. Class had not yet started but Daiichi-chan was holding 'court' with several of her 'advisors'. She really was quite elegant. She would make an excellent addition to the Kaiba group.

"Excuse me." It took a second try for my voice to carry across the room. "Sakura, may I speak with you for a moment." It was the first time I had used her given name - in hopes that it would.... I suddenly realized that I had no idea why I'd used such an intimate form of address.

It did have quite an effect. The room fell silent. Daiichi-chan looked stunned as the girls around her began whispering. Then, she stood up. "Of course, Seto. Excuse me, everyone." She moved toward the door and I saw her hand shake slightly before she clasped them both behind her back. "There is an empty class a few doors down. We can speak there."

She led the way. I had to smile. Apparently she had anticipated this discussion. It assured me that I was making the right decision.

I closed the door behind us. I cleared my throat. "Daiichi-chan - Sakura, I have a proposition for you."

She frowned at me. "I'm sorry; a what?"

"A business proposition. The details are here." I offered her a USB drive with the contracts. "I thought you would prefer time to review a merger before agreeing to one."

"A merger - not a proposal?" She looked confused. "You've been making overt references to 'after we graduate' for a month. Then you walk into my classroom, publicly call me by a name even my mother doesn't use to discuss a 'business proposition'?!"

I sighed. I should have hired someone to do this part. Or made the arrangements with her father. "If I called it a proposal, would that satisfy you?"

"Call it what it is!" she snapped. "You are foregoing a traditional omiai in favor of a more intimate proposal. I can see the value in that. A ring to represent a promise is one of the few poetic gestures from the West. However, a thumb drive would be a more modern interpretation than I anticipated."

"A ring?" I hadn't thought to get one. I presumed the contract would be sufficient. "Frankly, I don't see the practical value. However, once we have agreed to terms, if you wish to purchase a ring, please do so."

"Do not toy with my affections. Falling in love has not been easy for me, and I don't appreciate you teasing me in this manner."

"Oh. I see," I had forgotten about that. I had forgotten that while we in the Host Club were playing our roles, most of our guests were merely playing as well. I hadn't even considered that Daiichi-chan had a real relationship. "Congratulations. May I ask who my rival is? And what his offer was?"

"Rival?" She looked confused. Then, she suddenly laughed. "Kaiba - Seto." She reached her hand out to me. "You really are very naive. You play the role of the shy prince, but I think it's closer to the truth than you'd like to admit." She bit her lip and then kissed my cheek. "I love you, Seto. Becoming your wife would be a dream come true."

"Love?" I found myself staring at her. "You love me? Why?" I had to laugh. "Love is hardly necessary for this."

She released my hand. Her voice went cold. "You do not love me."

"I like you, which is more than I thought I'd say of any woman. But love? No. I - no, love is not something of which I am capable. I apologize if you were expecting such from me." I cleared my throat again. "When you invited me to meet your family during Golden Week, your comments to Kyoya implied that you were aware of my...preferences." Her expression hardened and I suspected I'd made a tactical error.

"Your...friendship...with Ootori-sempai is none of my concern. But I am unwilling to enter a - a merger, you called it? No. I will not agree to a merger with ‘silent partners’."

"I think, perhaps, you misunderstand my offer. To secure my position as Head of the Kaiba Family, I will need to wed. I had thought that KaibaChemical and Daiichi Inc. would make a suitable gift for any future child. This memory drive outlines my complete proposal - "

"Proposition," she corrected me. "Not a proposal; a simple business proposition." She bowed politely. "You used the proper term in the first place, Kaiba-san. Thank you. I am not interested in a 'business proposition', at this time. Please excuse me, I have class to attend." She seemed calm enough when she stepped out of the room, but I heard footsteps running after only a moment.

* * * * *

By lunch, it was all over the school that I had proposed to Daiichi. I received congratulations from a number of classmates and faculty members.

“Yeah, but the funny part is that no one’s seen Dai-chan since this morning," one twin pointed out, as they both seated themselves at my table.

“Everyone knows you asked, but no one heard her answer," the other one added.

“Hikaru, Kaoru, Let him be." Suo stopped at our table, but did not sit. “Kaiba-senpai, there are a great number of rumors flying. If I can –”

“She turned me down," I admitted. “Yes, I did ask Daiichi and she turned me down. I presume she has her own reasons. If anyone asks you, you may tell them that." I stood up, suddenly feeling somewhat ill. “If you will excuse me. I’m afraid I may miss our club meeting today.”

“D’accord." Suo nodded. “Ce démon qui brûlait mon cour / Cet ange qui séchait mes pleurs / C'était toi, Jezebel,” he sang softly as I walked away.

I vaguely recognized the melody; one of those things they play in a movie when a scene is set in Paris. Then, rather suddenly, I realized I knew the lyrics as well. _The demon who broke my heart, the angel who dried my tears, it was you, Jezebel._ Suo did have a flair for the dramatic. 

I had not anticipated her turning me down. My head did not throb – for which I was grateful – but I did feel ... odd. Part of me wanted to find her and convince her to change her mind. Was there so much difference between a marriage of convenience and a romantic pairing? Of course not!

I called my car to the front gate. Then I called Mokuba.

“Hey, big bro! How’d it go?”

“Not well, I’m afraid." I cleared my throat. “She said no.”

“To you? What a dumb bitch!”

“Language," I admonished him, although it was somewhat nice to hear someone say it.

“You ok?”

“Fine. However, I am retiring for the day.”

“You’re going home? Ok. I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

“You most certainly will not. I am going home because I do not wish to spend the rest of my day hearing bad advice or misplaced sympathy. My car has just arrived. Both my head and my heart are fine.”

“But –”

“Fine!”

“Yes, nii-sama,” he sighed. “Dick,” he added under his breath.

“You do realize that I hear you when you say that.”

“Sorry, nii-sama.”

* * * * *

There was a light tap on my bedroom door. I had been quite pleased with my peaceful afternoon, but I knew it would end eventually. The fact that Mokuba had knocked showed that he was maturing.

“Yes, brother, I … oh." It was not my brother; it was Haruhi. “Yes? If this is some fool idea of Suo’s –” He had a reputation for meddling.

“Senpai didn’t send me," she said. “I just wanted to make sure you were ok. I mean, I figured that you don’t really want to talk – not to me, anyhow – but that doesn’t mean that you want to be alone.”

Which sounded like something my Jou would say. I did peer past her. “And the rest of our merry band?”

“Tamaki-senpai, Kao-kun and Honey-kun are with Kyoya-senpai. I’m not sure where Hika-kun and Mori-senpai are.”

I nodded and stepped aside to let her pass. I left the door open so that Mokuba could enter when he arrived. “Welcome. I was just about to start a new game." I gestured to my game console. “Do you play?”

“A bit. Wow! How many consoles do you have?”

“One of each. One of the fun parts of my job; I playtest every KaibaGame release.”

“Wow.”

I picked up a disk and loaded it. “This isn’t on the market yet. You will be the first person who does not work for KaibaCorp to see it. Tell me what you think." I watched her play for a while and made a few notes. She was clearly a novice, but seemed to have fun.

After a while, however, she glanced at me. “You and Jounouchi-kun were dating, weren’t you.”

“Would it matter to you if we were?”

She shrugged. “My dad loved my mom, but she died. Now he has a boyfriend. I don’t really care, so long as he’s happy. I guess if you’re happy, it doesn’t really matter whether it’s a boy or a girl." She concentrated on the game for a few minutes. “Except you’re making things very complicated by dating Kyoya-senpai and Daiichi-senpai too. I don’t think anyone knows who you really like.”

I snickered. “My dear, who I really like has no bearing on this whatsoever.”

She stopped playing and looked at me. “Of course it does.”

I gestured to the game. “You’re being attacked.”

“The only important part is who you like and what you do about it." She ignored the sounds of digital carnage behind her.

“But what I intend to do supersedes anything I want personally.”

“So?”

We stared at each other for a moment. Then I took the controller from her and kept her on-screen persona from dying. “So what I want could hardly matter.”

“What do you want?” she asked me. “Do you know?”

My Jou. The thought popped up instantly. “What any man wants. A wife and child to carry on my legacy.”

“Then why are you with Kyoya-senpai?”

I couldn’t resist a wicked smile. “Because I’m not nearly as ‘shy’ as some girls think I am." We sat in silence for a while as I played the game. Finally, a kind of morbid curiosity got the better of me. “What would you say?”

“Me?” She blushed faintly. “If you asked me to marry you? I’d probably still be in shock," she chuckled. “But eventually, I’d say no. I mean, Tama-kun...," she stopped speaking. I could see her blush deepening.

It was astounding that they hadn’t consummated their relationship yet. “So I am just destined to remain a bachelor?”

“No, I didn’t mean that! I think most of the girls here would say yes without a second thought.”

“Just not you or Daiichi.”

“Uh, yeah. Sorry.”

“Don’t be. I didn’t ask you. What would be the point?”

She rolled her eyes and let the comment pass. “And anyway, I still don’t understand why you can’t just be with Kyoya-senpai or Jounouchi-kun. I mean, my father is a cross-dresser, and we don’t get a lot of grief about it.”

She dresses like a man; her father dresses like a woman. I resisted chuckling at the irony of it. “And if I were poor, I’m sure I’d have no trouble as well. But with wealth comes obligation. I must have a spouse of the proper breeding. You will be lucky, though.”

“Why’s that?”

“Your education will overcome your breeding. Sou – or anyone in our class – will have no trouble presenting you as a suitable wife." I could not resist adding, “If you wear a dress for the occasion.”

She laughed. Then she took back the controller. I sat back and watched her play through the next section.

“Why not Kyoya-senpai?” She asked at length.

“I need a public spouse not a private lover. Besides, I would only be in Kyoya’s way when he takes over the Ootori Group.”

She gasped and looked at me. “You know his plans?”

I laughed. “Not beyond the obvious, no. But I can assure you. Kyoya will own that medical empire long before his father or his brother know it’s at risk. And the spouse he selects will be chosen for her intellect and discretion." I had to smile. “You would do well for yourself to consider your own options fully.”

She turned bright red again and focused on the game.

“So what did you and Jounouchi-kun fight about?”

I didn’t expect the question, but I decided that the answer may be helpful in her own situation. “If you had to choose between your company and your family, which would you pick?”

“My family, of course," she said without hesitation. Then she looked at me a bit sadly. “But I’ll never be the head of something as big as KaibaCorp. It’s not that easy, is it?”

“In many ways, I believe a marriage of convenience is preferable to a romantic relation. In an arrangement, each party has specific roles and expectations to be met. No irrational hearts to be involved. Or broken.”

“Broken?”

“Unlike your broken vase, not everything has a replacement cost.”

“Yeah, I guess a broken heart can’t be replaced. But hearts aren’t always broken; maybe it’s just cracked?” She looked at me kindly - as if she thought it was my heart we were discussing. “A crack doesn’t mean it can’t be used again. I mean, I have a teapot at home. It has a lot of cracks in it, but it still holds water because it’s not really broken, just kind of battered. And it keeps water hot for a long time, so it’s a really good teapot. You don’t throw something away just because it’s not perfect anymore. Hearts are more like teapots than vases." She smiled at me. “They can mend.”


	4. Chapter 4

I only had one class with Daiichi. Mori and Honey were also in the class, and changed seats with another pair of students to sit next to me. Daiichi arrived just before class started and gave me a cursory nod before taking her seat.

“You ok, Kai-chan?” Honey whispered.

“Fine. I have it on good authority that even the best and the brightest can, on occasion, suffer a defeat.”

“I have some cake, if that would help you feel better.”

“Sit down, Mitsukuni," Mori’s deep voice rumbled as the class got underway.

As soon as it ended, I approached Daiichi before she could leave the room. I was quite aware that every eye was on us as I made a show of bowing to her.

“Sakura – your pardon – Daiichi-senpai. I wanted to assure you that there is no ill-will on my part and I look forward to you joining me for tea this afternoon. May I expect you?”

She actually looked a touch off balance – although I may have been the only one close enough to notice. “I had not intended...." She stopped and swallowed hard. Then she smiled. “Certainly, Kaiba-senpai. I should think you would not believe me so petty as to hold a difference of opinion against you.”

“I would never believe such of you. If you will excuse me?” I left the room, quickly – but not too quickly – with Mori and Honey at my heels.

“Kai-chan, did you just invite her back to the host club?” Honey looked and sounded extremely confused. “I could get extra security to come if you’d like.”

“Not necessary," I said, patting my shoulder holster. “I am always prepared.”

“It does seem unwise," Mori added. I noticed that neither of them was at all surprised that I carried protection.

“Quite simply, gentlemen, she’s a paying client. And we will be more crowded than usual today because everyone in school will want to know what she and I say.”

* * * * *

It was a cosplay day. I had forgotten that when I’d invited Daiichi to what I was thinking of as our last tea. We were all dressed like Indian princes – calf-long silk tunic, billowing pants, and turbans. Mine was white with blue accents and trim.

“You’ve got that whole white dragon theme," one of the twins said as he handed me the outfit. “And it does kinda suit you so it was the easy choice." They were wearing blue and green with silver trim.

“You don’t need to be here today, Kaiba-senpai," Sou informed me as I was changing clothes. “If you wish to have some time alone, we understand." ‘Father’ wore gold and white.

“Thank you, Sou, but I am fine." I had to smirk. “I suffer more from wounded pride than any more serious injury.”

“I see." He looked serious for a moment. “If you intend any harm to Daiichi-san –”

“Harm?” I understood his concern, but it was groundless. “And risk my future sales? Perish the thought! Please remember, King, that I am but a shy prince who has been wounded by my first love. I shall be brave and refrain from weeping in front of our guests. Daiichi will leave with her pride intact, and I will finally beat you in this week’s rankings.”

Sou laughed softly. “Ah mon ami. You are very much like a dragon. Inside those cold-blooded scales beats a fiery heart." He clasped my shoulder. “D’accord! We will continue to play this game." He turned from me suddenly and clapped loudly twice. “Final inspection, everyone!”

We all quickly gathered. Haninozuka wore light blue, while Morinozuka wore a grey and burgundy that was almost military. It suited him quite nicely. Haruhi wore pink and was quite cute.

Kyoya wore black with black trim.

“We had a last minute rush today," Kyoya announced. “Everyone will have more guests than usual, and we have a waiting list as well.”

“That’s a good idea." Haruhi nodded. “Since they’re all here to see Kaiba-senpai anyway.”

Kyoya made a note on his clipboard. “Quite. Hikaru?”

“Right! These are called ‘sherwani’. They’re from Pakistan and India and more associated with Muslims than Hindus.”

“What we’re wearing is Indian cotton and all the embroidery is hand stitched," his brother added. “Mom is thinking of making a few for her Fall collection, so she wants any feedback we get.”

“Excellent." Kyoya made a few more notes. “Today’s tea is a darjeeling. We are serving something called ‘adhirasam’ which is dessert made from rice flour. Are there any questions before we begin?”

“Just one," the twin in green said.

“Yeah, did you actually ask Daiichi-chan to come today?” the one in blue asked.

“’Cause that sounds too stupid to be true," the one in green finished.

“Yes, I invited her." I nodded. “And yes, she agreed to attend.”

* * * * *

Our normal tea service seated eight – one or two hosts, and six or seven ‘princesses’. When I arrived at my assigned seat, however, there were fourteen. Nomura and Yuyu sat on the couch on either side of me, while Daiichi and several of her close associates surrounded us.

The conversation was limited to the tea and the adhirasam.

Finally, Yuyu-chan placed her cup on the table and smoothed her skirt. “Daiichi-chan, please don’t think me too bold, but I simply feel I must ask you a question.”

“I would never think of you as ‘bold’, Takamiro-chan," Daiichi said charmingly. “What is it you would like to know?”

“Only if you would be willing to be my maid of honor." Yuyu smiled sweetly, but there was poison in her eyes. “Of course, I mean if I am lucky enough to win poor Kaiba-kun’s heart after you so cruelly threw it away." Yuyu turned a gentler smile on me. “Not that I wish to force myself upon you, Kaiba-kun. I know you need time to recover from such heartless treatment.”

“Surely, Daiichi- _sama_ is the injured party?” I asked, mostly to stir the hive. “If my offer had been worthy of her, she would have said ‘yes’, would she not?” I looked at her directly for an answer.

Daiichi met my gaze evenly. “Why, Kaiba- _sama_ , such honor you bestow upon humble me. We both know what I value and what you are worth." She put her teacup down and folded her napkin. “When I am worth what you value, ask me your question again." She stood up. Her entourage stood as well.

Being a gentleman, I stood and bowed politely. “Good day, Daiichi-senpai.”

“Sayonara, Kaiba-senpai." She tipped her head and left.

I waited until she and her friends were gone before sitting down again.

“Bitch," Nomura muttered. “More tea, Kaiba-kun?”

* * * * *

“I find myself in agreement with the twins," Kyoya said.

The princesses and the other hosts were gone. He and I had remained to do the books for the day.

“That outfit does suit you.”

“Thank you." I appraised him. “You looking quite well suited yourself." The black made him look like some kind of evil, dark lord. Then again, the villain is always more attractive than the hero.

“Yes, the twins outdid themselves this time. I think even their mother will be pleased." He adjusted his glasses. “Set-chan? Do you have plans for this evening?”

“My brother and I are having dinner with Haninozuka. I should be free some time after nine.”

“How are contract negotiations going?”

“Slow. Honey is more interested in how much cake he and my brother can consume than in the caliber of firearms they intend to purchase. Frankly, if his brother Yasuchika were not there, we would get nothing done.”

“Don’t be fooled into thinking Honey’s not paying attention. He is on the honor roll.”

I nodded. “Oh yes. I learned long ago that merely because they are small and cute, and look at you with wide bright eyes does not mean they cannot also be manipulative, calculating, duplicitous, or tactical masters.”

“Your brother?”

I had to chuckle. “Among others.”

“Very well. I am working on next month’s special events. I thought we may have an auction of Hosts’ found objects. Are you intending to continue your search for a bride?”

“I hardly have a choice, do I?”

He nodded.

“Takamiro’s father was named Chairman of the Board this afternoon. Their stock price nearly doubled.”

“Yes, I have great affection for her." I’d seen the jump in stock when it happened. “And Nomura will be introducing a new line that is creating quite a buzz.”

“I will need three objects. They needn’t be large. You’d be astounded what Haruhi’s pencil sold for." He looked at me for only a moment. “Shall I stop by around ten tonight to pick them up?”

* * * * *

“Set-chan,” he whispered, his teeth nipping my earlobe. “I suspect it is time we move this activity to a more discreet location." We were in the salon between Mokuba and my rooms.

“I beg to differ," I gasped. I slid my fingers under his shirt and pinched his nipples. “I find certain aspects of this room most suitable.”

“Apart from the possibility that our inappropriate behavior may be witnessed,” his voice remained level, but his eyes fell shut, “what exactly could be gained here?”

“In fact, it is the very thrill of discov-” I was interrupted by a knock on the door.

I grinned and Kyoya frowned as we both straightened our clothes. “Enter!” I commanded.

“Excuse me, Kaiba-sama," one of the younger maids bowed deeply. “Takamiro-sama is here to see you. It seems urgent.”

“And what leads you to believe that?” Kyoya asked.

The girl remained low. “Sir, it’s so late for a young mistress to be out. And she asked if you were alone.”

It was after 11pm. Not too late to go clubbing, but certainly too late for a refined young lady to call on a senpai unexpectedly. Kyoya and I exchanged a look.

“That is an interesting notion," he agreed with my unspoken assessment. “Tell me. How did Takamiro-senpai arrive?”

The girl shook her head. “I don’t know.”

Kyoya and I looked at each other again. “Perhaps she’s hoping you will extend her accommodations.”

I grinned wickedly. “I am a most accommodating host." I turned to the maid. “Escort her here. Do not tell her that Ootori-sama is here. If she asks anything about the delay, tell her I was retiring for the evening and wanted to be presentable to greet my guest.”

“Yes, Kaiba-sama." She hurried out of the room.

“I trust you know how to activate the surveillance system?” I asked; Kyoya laughed shortly. “Good. Check on my brother as well.”

“You have quite a complex with regard to him.”

“I am aware," I replied.

He kissed me deeply, but briefly. “Do bear in mind that this will be recorded.”

“Good thing I’m quite the exhibitionist.”

I had time to check my appearance in the mirror before the maid reappeared with a rather calm-looking Yuyu-chan. “Thank you. See that a guest room is prepared. Then you may retire for the evening. I will see to Takamiro-chan’s comfort.”

“Yes, Kaiba-sama." She bowed and left, closing the door firmly behind herself.

I took a moment to appraise Yuyu. She was dressed in a yukata that suited her quite well, despite being a bit light for the weather. Her hair was un-braided for once and gathered loosely, held in a rough bun with chopsticks. It suggested that if I pulled one of them, her hair would cascade around her. It might even be alluring if I were even vaguely sexually attracted to her.

“Yuyu." I inclined my head slightly and gestured to the couch, as I seated myself on the armchair. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Please forgive my intrusion," she said looking shyly away from me. It was quite artful and would have been very convincing if I didn’t know she had studied western theatre. “I didn’t know where else to go." I had to resist chuckling. “It was foolish, really," she went on. “I had a silly argument with my sister and rushed out of the house. I didn’t know where I was going. Most people don’t understand my relationship with my sister – in some ways, she’s more like my daughter. To argue with her grieves me so.”

It was a brilliant tactic. Use our siblings to bind me to her. The pity for her was that the mere suggestion that she would use Mokuba in any way was enough to remove her from my list. Of course, she didn’t need to know that. “I find it tears at my very heart," I replied.

She looked at me and smiled. “You do understand. I knew you would. Your heart is so kind, Seto-kun. So tender." She moved just a bit closer to me. “I don’t mean to keep you from your rest, but perhaps, if we could talk for a while I could go home at peace. Talking to you brings me such serenity." She looked away again, blushing. “That’s rather silly of me isn’t it? In this modern age, acting as if I were some old world maiden meeting a noble for the first time.”

She should win the Academy Prize for Outstanding Performance.

“We are classmates, Yuyu," I reminded her. “There is no need to be so shy with me. What did you argue about?”

She laughed, artfully. “A boy. She wants to begin dating, but I think she’s too young.”

“And your parents?”

“Oh, well, it’s all meaningless, her marriage is arranged already.”

“Your younger sister before you?”

“A fortuitous circumstance. The Minister for Trade’s son was born in the same ward, and on the same day as my sister. My mother thought it was an omen, and his mother agreed. The Shinto service was held in the hospital nursery." She looked at her hands. “Naturally, her marriage will not be formalized until a suitable husband is found for me.”

“I see." I mused. My acting skills were not at her level, but I had to try. “Pity the House of Kaiba could never exceed the level of a Cabinet Minister.”

“But surely you intend to one day reach the Cabinet!” She excitedly moved to my end of the couch. “And I would be Lady of the House of Kaiba. My sister will just be Jiro-kun’s wife!”

I nodded thoughtfully at her presumption. “Yes, I suppose that’s true. I have always believed the only value to marrying me was the wealth I represent. But there may be some charm to being the Lady of the House." As if that would give her any authority in my house! “Of course, the down side would be that you must suffer with me. My club affiliation aside, I could hardly be considered a prize.”

“No, Seto-kun! You mustn’t think of yourself in that way!”

“I’ve seen how you all look at men like Suo.”

“Suo is a shallow French fag!” she scoffed. “He says pretty words to every girl, but only ‘rises to the occasion’ if Haruhi-kun replies. The only question is which of them is on top!” I couldn’t stop the snicker that erupted and was so glad Kyoya caught that on tape. “Forgive my bluntness, but it’s no secret that they are together. Neither of them are men of your caliber, Seto-kun.”

“I see." Was all I could manage. “So, being married to me would not be such a trial? With Daiichi’s response, I had thought myself unsuitable for any woman.”

“Some women know a good man when they see one." She leaned up on the couch arm. It had the effect of moving her face much closer to me, and exposing her cleavage – which was actually quite impressive.

“Do they?” I stayed still wondering how far she was willing to go.

“Some women would never let a good man get away.”

“What if he didn’t love you? What if the marriage was all a show for the public? A fraud merely to accomplish an end?”

She moved close enough for me to smell the cinnamon on her breath. “If he was a good man, worth my efforts, I would take the fraud given, and strive to make it real.”

“And if it could not be?”

“Then I’d have his money to keep me warm on those cold lonely nights." She moved even closer, her eyes almost piercing mine. “But I’m sure I could move the right man to passion.”

Then her lips met mine, and she flung one arm around me. The other I could feel actively moving at her waist. The kiss was not entirely unpleasant. In fact, she was a surprisingly good kisser, so when her tongue gently stroked my lips, I parted them and let her explore my whole mouth. Her free hand took mine – I still wasn’t touching her – and placed it on what was now an exposed breast. She held it there while we kissed.

The nipple was pleasantly hard, but the flesh beneath it was soft and fatty. Not at all like Kyoya or my Jou’s chest. It reminded me of an overstuffed couch. Yuyu moaned softly and deepened our kiss.

I thought of Kyoya, in my room, watching us. Recording it. How long would he watch? Would he come out and stop us? If I exposed her further, would he enjoy the view?

I used my free hand and discovered that she had indeed exposed both breasts.

I broke the kiss. “My goodness, Yuyu! You present a most persuasive argument.”

“Take me, Seto-kun!” She gasped, trying to pull me close again. “Make me your woman tonight!”

“Takamiro-kohai!” I pulled her firmly away from me. “You are persuasive, but I am not persuad-ed. I believe you still misunderstand me. I will never love you. I have no intention of ‘loving’ a woman." I looked at the door to my bedroom. “And even if I had, now would be a most inopportune moment to consummate our relationship.”

She looked at the bedroom door. I watched as her eyes grew wide, realization of my meaning sinking in. “You have another girl here?”

“I have a private guest, yes," I snickered. “Although it is assuredly not a -”

“Akio-chan is here? Now?”

“Akio?”

Yuyu stood up in a huff, closing the yukata properly and tying it shut. “That backstabbing bitch! We have a deal!”

I looked at her, curious. “Wouldn’t that mean that you are also in violation of the deal?”

She shrugged. “All’s fair in love and war.”

“I see." I had to smile. “It is not Nomura. I did not know about your agreement, but I will bear it in mind from now on.”

“You won’t tell her about tonight?” She looked at me innocently. It was quite a performance. “And if it’s not Nomura Akio, then who is it? Don’t I get to know who my rival is?”

“I’ve never been known to ‘kiss-and-tell’ before. I don’t see any reason to start now.”

She seemed to think about it a moment. “You’re giving her a night. Will you give me one later? A chance to persuade you with all my charms?”

“I will give you the same consideration I give to all the other girls." I said honestly. “I give you my word as a Kaiba.”

I escorted Yuyu-chan to the front gate. Her own car and driver were waiting just out of view. I bid her farewell, kissed her hand, and returned to my room – chuckling.

“Your word as a Kaiba?” Kyoya mused as I opened the door to my room. “As a matter of record, does that actually mean anything?”

“Given that technically, at the moment, there is no House of Kaiba? No, not a thing. But I dare say, when I said it, she –” I paused and thought a moment. My Jou’s favorite expression was ‘bust a nut wad’, but that seem wholly inappropriate. “Well, whatever girls do when their arousal is completed.”

“You don’t know?” He gave me his arched eyebrow look that made me want to pound his hips to sand.

“I’ve never cared to learn." I crossed to him quickly, removing my jacket and tie. “And I have even less interest now.”

He stopped me before I could kiss him. “Surely you jest. After quite the passionate kiss with her?”

“Did you know your eyes flash when you are jealous?” I replied. “It is most alluring.”

“Why on Earth would I be jealous of Yuyu-kohai?”

“Aren’t you?”

“Would you be?”

I smiled. “I would have torn her hands off for touching you, and ripped off the lips that kissed you.”

“That’s quite a response. Should I do the same?”

“There is no need. I have no interest in women, so I was never in danger. You, on the other hand, are admittedly bi, and therefore at much greater risk of seduction.”

“I wasn’t aware that I was at any risk for seduction.”

“At high risk. For instance, in just a moment, I will be seducing you.”

“Will you? That’s an interesting notion. And how will you go about this seduction?”

“With great joy.”

* * * * *

“This sucks," Mokuba stated, kicking the seat in front of him.

“Actually, since so much travel around the country can be done by rail, I had been thinking of purchasing our own luxury train car." I didn’t look up from my book since I know that wasn’t what my brother was referring to. The quarterly Board planning meeting was one of the few events that we had to attend in person. The timing could have been better - coming just before the end of spring classes, but before the actual summer break. We would only be able to spend three days at the meeting before rushing back to school for final exams. 

“I meant the trip altogether! I just got Hika-chan to go out with me!”

“Hika-chan?” I peered at him, presuming that he was not referring to the Hitachiin.

“Takata Hikari. I told you about her. She’s in my stats class.”

“Oh yes." I went back to reading, “The one with the rather large ‘attributes’. What does her family do again?”

“Textiles. They’ve been making silk since, like, 1402 or something stupid.”

I nodded and then a thought occurred. “Perhaps I am going about this the wrong way. You like women. You get married and reproduce. Then there’s no question of succession; you remain my sole heir. How much do you like this girl?”

“What? Not that much! I mean, we went on one date!”

“How many does it take?”

There was a moment of silence and then my brother threw a bag of nuts at me. “You dick!” He laughed. “You’re just messing with me, right?”

I put the book down. “I had been, but the longer I consider it, the more the idea has merit. I don’t like women, you do. I don’t want children, you do. Correct?”

He actually blushed. “Well, I mean someday. I guess. It’s kinda hard to imagine being someone’s dad, you know?”

I had to smile. “I have no trouble imagining having a son." He blushed a bit more. “At any rate, this meeting is usually where someone on the board brings up the subject of me having a protegee, and I don’t see why it shouldn’t be you.”

“I hate the planning meetings!” He went back to sulking. “Everybody talks about ‘we should do’ and ‘we’re gonna do’, but nobody does anything!”

“It is a planning meeting," I pointed out.

He sat up suddenly. “Hey! We get in at, like noon, right?”

“I believe that’s the schedule, yes.”

“Let’s blow off the office and go by Domino High. I can see Serenity, and Domino Community is only a couple blocks away.”

“What?” I didn’t look up, but I wasn’t reading any more.

“Come on! The meeting’s not ‘til tomorrow. We could grab everybody and go have dinner at this really cool steakhouse they opened in town.”

“You did that Golden Week. It cost a small fortune.”

“Oh come on! You’ve spent more on take out pizza!”

“That pizza had lobster, smoked salmon, and Russian caviar.”

“So?”

I sighed. “Fine. Take your friends to dinner. I wonder if it’s too late to have pizza. They usually need to be pre-ordered.”

“Big bro, it’s no fun without you! Besides, you still eat mouse food.”

“Mouse food?”

“Yeah. A nibble of cheese. A few crumbs of bread. Half a sip of water.”

“You must be kidding! The girls I host insist that I eat. I’m surprised I haven’t put on more weight.”

“Put on weight?” He scoffed. “Where? Your big toe?”

* * * * *

We went to the Headmaster’s office first. I had to prod my brother, but I got him to apologise formally.

“Sorry I was so difficult while I was a student here," he said, bowing deeply. “You were trying to help me and I didn’t appreciate all your hard work.”

“Apology accepted," the Headmaster replied graciously. “I hope you are doing well at your new school?”

“As, Bs." He shrugged. “It’s all still pretty boring. Can I go find Serenity now?” The Headmaster nodded with a chuckle and my brother nearly ran for the door.

“When you find her, wait in the hall until the class ends," I had to shout. I stayed in the office and gave the Headmaster a point for point summary of the differences between the two schools.

Surprisingly quickly, Mokuba was back. “You’re still here? Come on! Everybody’s ready to go!”

“We cannot pull your friends out of –” I looked at my watch and realized that the Headmaster and I had been in conference much longer than I thought. “Oh. Forgive me for taking so much of your day.”

“No, please, Kaiba-sama. This was very enlightening. Please come again when you have more time to discuss this.”

We took our leave and headed for the car. “Must we still go to the community college?” I sighed.

“Nope! Been there and back, big bro. I found everybody! Plus, I called the restaurant and they’ve got a table waiting for us.”

“Oh good.”

As we approached the car, I saw Serenity leaning against the door. She waved excitedly as soon as she saw us. I didn’t see Mutuo or Mazaki, but Honda and Otogi were exchanging kisses while leaning on the trunk.

“Finhead and Clown boy?” I sneered.

“Yeah," Mokuba chuckled. “They’re usually way more low key than that, but they’ve been together awhile.”

My Jou was inside the car – along with the missing couple. He looked out the window, giving me a curt greeting before Mutuo began asking about everyone he met at the Festival.

“They’re all fine," I sighed. “Really. It’s only been a few months.”

“Tell the Twins I started a fashion club," Mazaki gushed.

“They don’t need to know that," Mutuo scowled.

“I’m sure they’ll be thrilled," I commented. Then, just to see Mutuo burn I added, “they may even come visit if they have time.”

“Really?” She squealed.

“Thanks, Kaiba." Mutuo glared at me.

“Perhaps they could give you some advice on how to down play being height challenged.”

“Stilts?” Otogi offered.

“’Togi!” Honda hit his boyfriend even as he snickered. “Yugi, be cool.”

“I’m fine. I’ll wait til one of them comes up with something I haven’t heard before.”

I couldn’t resist. “Well, that may take a while. I imagine that there aren’t many ‘little’ jibes left.”

* * * * *

Mokuba was right; the restaurant was quite good. Good enough that I left my card with the manager and requested that the owner contact me about buying a few shares as a silent partner.

Dinner conversation was light once my brother began doing imitations of his instructors. Afterward, we went to a karaoke bar. Mokuba even harassed me into singing with him.

But despite it all, there was no throbbing from my head. The music didn’t trigger it. Mutuo and I trading barbs didn’t trigger it. Even watching my Jou all night didn’t trigger it. I decided – for once – not to analyze it, but instead enjoy the evening with my brother and his friends.

Afterward, we dropped off Honda and Otogi. Then Mazaki.

At Mutuo’s house, Mokuba cleared his throat. “Hey, nii-sama, I was thinking that maybe I could stay here tonight.”

“I’m afraid not." I shook my head. “We will have early meetings tomorrow, and –”

“And I have a suit in my bag, and Yugi’s pretty good at getting me out of bed. And anyway, you can always send a car for me, if I don’t call when I’m supposed to be up.”

“I’ll make sure he’s on time, Kaiba," Mutuo agreed. “We’ll call you the minute we’re out of bed.”

“We haven’t made security arrangements for....”

Mokuba radioed the team. “Hey guys, can half of you stay here with me and the other half go home with Seto?”

There was a short pause. “Kaiba-san? We can leave two men with you and have a full team en route. ETA twenty minutes.”

Mokuba and Mutuo both looked at me, pleading with their eyes. I was trying to think of a good reason to say no, but in truth, I didn’t have one.

“Please, nii-sama?”

“Fine," I sighed. “I expect you to call by 6am. And you will be in the office, dressed appropriately by 9. Is that clear?”

“Yes, big bro! Thanks, big bro." They both bolted from the car. “Hey Watanabe, I need my bag!” my brother yelled.

And then the door closed and I realized that the only person left was my Jou.

* * * * *

“So,” my Jou coughed softly. “How is he?”

“How is who?”

“Asshole." He shook his head. “Your fiance. Ootori. A while back, Mokuba said you were gonna propose. So, how is he?”

I had to laugh. “I really must talk to my brother. If he’s going to share my confidences, he should really do it more accurately. I did not propose to Ootori. He was fine when I left this morning.”

“I thought you’d tried growing up, but same old Kaiba. Ok, so who’s the new guy?”

“There is no new guy. I proposed to a girl in my class. But that was months ago.”

My Jou’s jaw dropped. “You proposed to a girl?”

“You met her, I believe. Daiichi Sakura." I shrugged. “Although, I will admit that I characterized it as a ‘proposition’ which maybe why she turned me down.”

He shook his head as if to clear it. “Wait. Hold up. You. Proposed. To a girl. And she shot you down?”

“It isn’t that complicated.”

He laughed, loud and boisterous. “Nah, it ain’t complicated, but it’s funny as all hell! The Great Kaiba dee-nied!”

“I’m glad you are amused. I was quite upset.”

“Serves you right, dumpin’ a nice ass like that Ootori for some bitchy tuna!”

“Ootori was well aware that I was courting several girls in our class. In fact, he was the one who suggested I select Daiichi.”

“What, to set you up?”

“No. I suspect that was my fault. She wanted a romantic relationship. I told her that I didn’t love her and she refused to even consider my offer after that.”

My Jou hit me. “Dumb ass!” He started laughing again. “Even I know you don’t ask a girl, ‘Hey, I don’t love you but marry me anyway.’ No wonder she snubbed you!”

“You are enjoying this entirely too much," Although it was almost worth the teasing to hear his laugh again.

“Nah, not really." He shrugged. “Nobody likes to get caught out like that. Was it public?”

“I’m not a complete fool." But I felt compelled to confess. “It was public news by the end of the day.”

“Yeah, shit like that gets out fast.”

We were both silent for a while. I wondered if maybe Haruhi would have some advice on how to distinguish a vase from a teapot.

“So if you didn’t love her, why did you propose to her?” My Jou asked finally.

“Obligation.”

“Obligation?” He looked at me, horrified. “You didn’t....”

“Didn’t what? Sleep with her? Gods, no!” It was my turn to laugh. “But I should have! Your expression is priceless!”

The car stopped. My Jou and I looked at each other. “I guess this is me," he said softly.

“That would make sense.”

But the driver opened my door. I looked out and realized that we were at KaibaManor. “Why are we here?” I snapped at the man.

“Yeah, this is not my side of town, dude," my Jou agreed, getting out of the vehicle.

“Forgive me, Kaiba-sama." The driver bowed low. “Kaiba-san said that Jounouchi-sama would be staying here tonight.”

I looked at my Jou. “Did he?”

My Jou chuckled. “That kid’s a menace! Don’t sweat it, moneybags; I’ll call a cab." He pulled out his phone.

“Wait!” I said too quickly. I struggled to regain my composure. “Since you are here, there’s no reason for you not to stay. At school, I usually have a tray of fruit and cheese at this time. You could join me.”

He looked at his watch. “And ‘sleep’ isn’t even a concept to you, is it.”

“I have ten guest rooms.”

“You still seein’ Ootori?” 

“Ootori is ..," I hesitated. If I said ‘yes’, my Jou would absolutely say ‘no’. If, however, my Jou were to say ‘yes’, I would have no further interest in Kyo-chan. I wondered - very briefly - if that type of thinking was why people often thought of me as ‘cold’. “No. I am no longer involved with Ootori." I would have to inform Kyoya of that once I returned to school - if things progressed with my Jou.

“’Cause you and I both know how this is probably gonna go down.”

In a rain of clothing scattered up my staircase and my Jou screaming my name at the top of his lungs. I swallowed hard and nodded.

He shook his head. “I can’t. Damn it!” He hit my car and out of the corner of my eye, I saw the driver wince. “I’ve seen this movie. We’re gonna go in there and it’s gonna be fuckin’ amazing and then you’re gonna go back to being an asshole and I’m not even gonna be an afterthought! I can’t do it, Kaiba. I can’t go back to that." He sat on the trunk.

“Could we perhaps have this conversation inside?”

“No." He glanced at the staff around us. “Ain’t like this bunch don’t know we fuck." I heard some snickering behind me, but I didn’t turn around to see who. “But no, I’m not going in there so you can turn on the charm and suck me in. Again. I’m calling a cab.”

“Jou!” I put my hand over his phone. “It won’t be like that. You won’t be an afterthought. I will schedule time for you.”

“Schedule! Dude, I can call your secretary if I want an appointment! I don’t want to be on your schedule, I want to be a priority.”

I suddenly realized I was looking at a ‘crack’. Not my Jou - he was the entire tea set. But the crack that parted us was much the same as Mokuba’s problem with school. Me. I was the crack threatening to break them both. And like Mokuba and education, this wasn't broken. This, I could repair. Suddenly, everything made perfect sense. “A priority?” I couldn’t help smiling. “How very simple.”

“How is that simple?” My Jou snapped. “I’m not even important enough for you to take seriously!”

“A priority is something that has value unrelated to its worth," My Jou gave me a confused look. “A priority is what makes my brother’s welfare more important than my own. Yes, I admit it; I did have some misunderstood priorities. But I have learned a few things recently. For instance, the more I participate in club activities, the higher Mokuba’s test scores are.”

“What does that have to do with us?” He asked, bewildered.

“I have also recently discovered that my migraines are less frequent when I actually enjoy sex itself - as I tended to with you - but not when I am preoccupied with who I am with; I’m sure that there are other physical outlets, but sex is the only one for which I’ve done something of a comparative study." My Jou rolled his eyes, but didn’t comment, and I went on. “In addition, the more I participate in group functions – including meals – the less severe the migraines are when I do have them.”

“In other words, your lifestyle controls your health." He shrugged. “Medical Journal of Duh. I been telling you that for years.”

“Yes, but because I viewed Mokuba and KaibaCorp as higher priorities than myself, I always saw to any needs I perceived there before I saw to any need of my own.”

“Again, duh.”

“The fewer migraines I have, the more time I spend in the office and the more time Mokuba spends both in class and engaged with his studies.”

My Jou smirked. “Are you saying that you finally figured out that you are a priority?”

“No. Mokuba and the corporation are still vastly more important than I am. But, Mokuba does better when I am not a factor of his stress. So for his sake, I need to mend a few teapots.”

“You need to what?”

“Something I learned at my new school." I put my hands on the trunk on either side of my Jou. “Now, I’d like to practice something I learned at my old school. Tell me, do you still like Beethoven’s Moonlight Sonata?”

* * * * *

There was a tap on my office door. “Kaiba-sama, Jounouchi-sama is here," my secretary announced. “Should I have him wait in...”

“No." I got up quickly and opened the door fully - stunning her in the process. “Jounouchi never needs to wait. Even if I have other guests." I smiled at him; he smiled at me. “Have security issue an ID badge for Jounouchi.”

“Yes, Kaiba-san." She returned to her desk as Jou moved to me. “What level clearance?”

“White.”

“White?” My Jou asked as I pulled him into my arms.

“That’s the same level I have. You can go anywhere I go." I started to kiss him, but he pulled back.

“You sure about this?”

“Yamamoto, I’ll be in conference. For a while," I said, not taking my eyes off my Jou. “Hold all my calls, and have a late lunch sent up." I pulled him into the office and closed the door firmly. “You have my undivided attention.”

My Jou arched an eyebrow. “You sure about this? I mean if something comes up, I don’t -”

“If something comes up, Kogoro can handle it without me; he hasn’t burned the place down yet. I am returning to school tomorrow and I would much rather spend my remaining time with you.”

"Seriously?”

“Seriously.”

Kisara, my digital dragon, hopped down from her spot on my desk and crossed the room to rub against my Jou’s leg. I had searched her subroutines, but could not find the code that made her hiss at Ootori. Now she purred as my Jou scratched her chin and treated her like a living cat. I had to wonder - was it possible that I’d programmed Kisara with my preferences in men? I promised myself I’d study the question at another time.

My Jou smiled again - as bright as the sun. Ootori would never have smiled at me like that. “So what did you want to do? Like I don’t already know.”

I let him go, taking his hand and leading him to my work table. “I am working on new line of clothing. I was hoping you’d help me.”

He stopped. “You want my help? Making clothes?”

“You wear clothes.“ I shrugged. “The simplest way to ensure that we spend time together is to bring you into the KaibaCorp fold. I get your talents and your time.”

“And I get to keep you from working 24/7," He chuckled. “So what am I gettin’ paid ta be your nanny?”

“One hundred kisses a day," I said with a straight face. “Plus expenses. Meals included.”

“Huh." He pulled me close, wrapping his arms around me. “Make it two hundred, and a copy of Moonlight Sonata, and you got a deal.”

* * * * *

“I wanted to let you all know that I am withdrawing from Ouran Academy," I told most of the Host Club as soon as I returned from the planning meeting. “Effective next week, at the end of the term.”

“But - but - you can’t!” Haninozuka had tears in his eyes. “Who will eat cake with me?”

“You and I will have cake when we finish negotiating the training contract," I chuckled. The boy was absurd, but his martial arts skills were truly unparalleled. “And my brother enjoys cake far more than I do. He will be staying here." My Jou had persuaded Mokuba that my new-found understanding of how to prioritize would keep me from starving myself.

“Aw, man!” one twin whined. “You’re leaving before we have any fun!”

“Yeah! I still have a whole list of pranks we haven’t tried," the other agreed.

“I’m sorry to hear you are leaving, Kaiba-senpai," Suo said with much more grace than I expected. “Is it because of –”

“No," I cut him off. “Not because of Daiichi. Although, if you wish, by all means use it." I chuckled at the image. The shy, broken–hearted prince. “No. I have some unfinished personal business at home that I must attend to. Something that I should have recognized as important, but did not.”

“I guess your teapot wasn’t broken after all?” Haruhi smiled warmly.

“A crack." I bowed to her – which surprised the others. “It was a large crack and it could have caused a break. But thanks to you, I recognized it in time.”

“If it’s only a cracked teapot, just throw it away," one twin advised.

“Yeah, only commoners keep useless stuff like that.”

“Not a teapot," Morinozuka observed, which seemed to pause the twins. “Good luck, Kaiba-senpai. We’ll watch over Mokuba-kun.”

“Thank you." I glanced around me. “Where is Ootori?”

* * * * *

I found Kyoya in the alcove that the Host Club used as an office.

“Withdrawing so soon?” He asked without looking up from his laptop.

“Did you have to search for that or was the information automatically updated by your system?”

Much to my shock, he actually smiled. “I like to keep abreast of current events." He stopped typing and looked at me then. “So how is Jounouchi?” His smile turned a bit smug.

I sat down. “Spy?”

“Guess. But based on high probability.”

I nodded. “He’s well. We were ... together.”

“Of course.”

“Frankly, I’m not sure what to say.”

“There is nothing to say. We enjoyed each other’s company while you were here. Now that you are leaving, our time has passed. Friends, I presume?” 

“At the least," I conceded with a smile. “Allies?”

“Of course." He nodded. “I have a joint venture proposal; I’ll send it to you." He closed his laptop. “If I could, perhaps, ask for a small token?”

“Token?”

“Your button. You have not given it to Daiichi.”

I smiled. The Demon Lord had a heart after all. It took a moment and a bit of strength, but eventually the threads for the second button on my uniform gave way.

“And, I know this may sound odd, but sign it. Please?” He offered me a pen with silver ink. I signed the button and handed both items back to Kyoya. “Thank you." He studied the button for a moment, checked to see if the kanji was dry, then nodded. “I knew ours was a fleeting pleasure. I knew from the beginning that it would end.”

“We said from the start that was only a physical relationship.”

“Even before that. From almost the moment I met you.”

“I see. So what made you think I was such a cad?”

“I am the Network Administrator for the Host Club, my home network, and Tamaki-kun’s as well. When your password in all three was ‘MyJouKat’, it wasn’t difficult to figure out who he was.”

I laughed. There was nothing on any of those networks that I cared about, so I wasn’t concerned about my password security. “I should have known.”

Kyoya spoke into his phone. “Karou-kun, would you come here for a moment?”

I realized something. “Just a minute. I logged in to those networks long before you and I began sleeping together. You knew about Jounouchi -”

“- well before our first kiss. Yes." The twin arrived and Kyoya gave him my signed button. “Please list this for auction on the Club’s website. Call it the last sad treasure of our broken-hearted prince.”


End file.
